Writer's Secrets
by Bakarina
Summary: Hello! This is just an update of what I'll be doing from here on out and what's happened to most of my stories. Newest Chptr: Summary compilation, stories I would like to publish soon, and the order of how my on going stories will most likely be updated.
1. Hello

Hello, hello! This is Dreaming Raine and this _'story'_ is basically a replacement for Futago Hime no Himitsu because…well as you probably saw already it along with almost all my stories have been deleted.

I'm sure this might be shocking to some of you, but I reread all of my stories and well…I hated most of my writing and some of the story plots as well. It felt like if I kept writing I wouldn't really be enjoying writing it and updating it. I decided to delete everything, rethink them, and either rewrite them with a similar plot that I like or I'll either scrap the story altogether and replace that story with another that I actually like and can continue writing it.

This, similar to Futago Hime no Himitsu, will also have summaries of future stories I may do, but it won't have chapters of the stories posted or anything.

I plan on coming back soon… Although, I don't know if I'll be coming back with the exact same stories. Some might come back with different plot, some with different pairings, and others may disappear altogether. But I hope regardless of what may happen I hope you'll all take the chance to read my stories again.

I'll see you in my new stories or in the stories I haven't deleted.

Goodbye for now!


	2. Summaries 1

Hello, hello! This is Dreaming Raine. Here's another update with some summaries.

PeaceAndLove: Thank you for the tips, it means a lot that you're trying to help me. I don't want to say anything about the end pairings for Mischievous Romance since it would spoil the story though so I can't make you any promises. I don't know if I'll post it any time soon either. I have the chapters and everything, but I'm not too confident in how I've written them to post them. Perhaps when I'm satisfied with them.

 _ **Here are summaries for rewrites of stories I posted before.**_

Title: **Candied Roses**

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure

Pairing(s): Rein/Various (Rein/Shade, Rein/Toma, Rein/Edward, Rein/Pastel, Rein/Bright) Fine/Shade, Fine/Bright, Mirlo/Pastel

Summary: Rein was an orphan from Belle Orphanage until she was adopted as a playmate for the terrible Francoise siblings. There Rein will face many hardships, but maybe there she will be able to find her own path to happiness, the truth about the parents who abandoned her, her Prince of Belle Hill…and perhaps even true love.

Title: **Mischievous Romance**

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Drama

Pairing(s): Bright/Fine/Shade/Rein, Other Minor Pairings

Summary: Bright loves Fine, Fine loves Shade, Shade loves Rein, and Rein? She wants to be left alone. Unfortunately Shade writes her a love letter that sets forward a chain of events that will eventually have all four of them living under the same roof. Who will fall for whom?

Title: **Magi Magia**

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Bright/Fine/Shade, Elsa/Truth/Camelia

Summary: Rein was presumably born from a commoner father and witch mother. Soon after her birth her mother abandoned her. She was treated poorly by the family that was forced to take her in. She would give anything to escape them and that's when it arrived…an acceptance letter to Mystica Academy…along with a cryptic message "I kNoW wHo yOu Are"

 _I think you'll notice that Magi Magia is the one that changed the most out of these three. I also ended up making it more Rein-focused then the original idea of making it both Fine and Rein focused although Fine still plays a major role._

Title: **Rewind**

Former Title: Tick Tock

Genre: Horror/Adventure

Pairing(s): My dude, I don't even know. I might make some ship-like scenes, but? It's not really romance focused?

Summary: They say a haunted mansion lies on a hill beyond the outskirts of town. Shade, Fango, Rein, and their friends decided to have a test of courage there. However, once they arrive they are unable to leave and soon realize the mansion is not only haunted, but makes their minds become clouded as well. What are these contradictory memories? Have they perhaps…been here before?

 _This was based off of Ao Oni, Heta Oni, and Corpse party…so you know it's gonna be good…Or bad, you know, depends on how you feel about horror._

Title: **The Star Promise**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Bright/Fine/Shade

Summary: When Rein was younger she and Truth left on a journey across the universe. Now those years have come back to haunt them as they find out that Truth had promised to marry Rein…to four different princes.

 _ **Here are some summaries for multi-chapter stories that I've never posted.**_

Title: **Blank Heart**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): ReinxShade/Eclipse

Summary: Rein, a shut –in, lives with her cousin Rini as she was kicked out of her own home by her parents and sister, but she doesn't seem to mind. She spent her days happily living with her cousin, playing video games, and eating junk food until a mysterious boy appears in her bed one day. He says he has no memories so shut-in Rein finally goes outside to help mystery boy Eclipse regain his memories.

Title: **Café Happiness**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Various (Elsa/Truth, Auler/Altezza, Fine/Shade, etc. etc. Oh but there will be no Rein pairings)

Summary: When you're feeling down there is one place to go to cheer yourself up, Café Happiness. The owner, Rein, can always tell when you're feeling glum and gives you a special cup of tea catered to your specific tastes to pick you back up again! But this cup of tea has a special side effect and that side effect depends on who you are. Well? What are you waiting for? Come on in, grab a seat, and take a drink of one of Rein's special blends. AU

Title: **The Princess of the Stars**

Genre: Tragedy/Friendship

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Fine was a lonely girl who hated everything about herself. She made an imaginary friend she dubbed the "Princess of the Stars". When summer came around her parents sent her to live with her grandparents. There she met a girl who looked exactly her imaginary friend and maybe with her help Fine can come to like herself.

Title: **The Peculiar Case of Rein Nightingale**

Genres: Mystery/Adventure

Pairing(s): All of them? None of them? I haven't thought pairings through for this story.

Summary: Legend has it that a woman with the name Rein carries around the Book of Nightingale, a book said to be able to destroy demons. The demons, of course, want this book to destroy it and the humans want it to destroy demons, but no one knows of this Rein woman's whereabouts until Fine, a demon, sets off to find and kill her for the book. But will she be able to bring herself to once she figures out that Rein means the demons no harm?

Title: (Subject to Change) **Deus Ex Machina**

Genre: Mystery/Adventure

Pairing(s): Same as with Rein Nightingale I have no idea fam.

Summary: Rein is the new girl at Deus Boarding School. She was sent by her aunt that no longer wanted to care for her. She didn't mind though because she heard that Deus School and its dormitories hold secrets…Secrets that she plans to uncover! But are these secrets worth putting her own life in danger?

 _ **And this is a one shot I plan on writing eventually.**_

Title: **Mirror, Mirror, You Lied**

Genre: Horror/Mystery

Pairing(s): Some implied pairings

Summary: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the girly before them all?" She looked at herself in the mirror and she realized; it's not her. She never looked like that. Sure there are some similarities, but the hair and eye color were way off. "Mirror, Mirror, You Lied." AU/Multiple Character Deaths


	3. Summaries 2

Raine: More summaries since I've decided which other stories I'll attempt to salvage and other story summaries too.

PeaceAndLove1: I love fantasy too and I feel it on the comment war thing. People need to learn to chill and respect the author's preferred pairing and anyone else's preferred pairing. Like, you like Fine/Shade? Cool, but don't hate on Rein/Shade shippers. You like Fine/Bright? Fantastic, but don't hate on Fine/Shade Shippers. I honestly don't get why that's such a hard concept to follow? And why does anyone go out of their way to hate on someone else's favorite pairing? What do they gain?

The Amazing: Yeah I like the way I have things planned out for Café Happiness too! I just don't know how confident I am in writing out some of my ideas ; u ;

*.*

Title: **The Other Soleil Girl**

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade/Rein

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Fine and Rein were from a poor family who just so happened to land a place within the Court of a noblewoman and eventually meet King Shade. Rein falls in love with him, but is forced to step aside by her parents as her sister Fine must be the one to wed the king. Rein realizes that she is no more than a pawn to her parents, a stepping stone for Fine's success. So she must choose what is more important to her; Fine's happiness…or her own?

 _The summary kind of makes it seem like I'm demonizing Fine, but I'm_ _ **not**_ _. Fine has no idea that her parents are favoring her and loves Rein dearly hence why Rein is so conflicted on following her heart because her sister doesn't deserve to suffer because of their parents since Rein following her heart would require stepping all over Fine's…_

Title: **Long Live the Queen**

Pairing(s): Various Pairings (Bright/Fine/Shade/Rein, Altezza/Auler/Rein, Truth/Elsa, etc)

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Drama

Summary: "THE QUEEN IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Lottie was the queen of the Sol Kingdom. She recently passed away and stated in her will that the next ruler can only be her illegitimate child Rein. Rein is taken from her home, the family that raised her, and her friends to come to the Sol Palace and train to become the next queen. However, many of her half siblings and other nobles would do anything to take the throne from her…even if it means killing her.

 _Based off of the game with the same name: Long Live the Queen. It's on steam and you should all totally play it it's amazing~!_

Title: **The Girl Who Leapt Through Time**

Pairing(s): Rein/?, Fine/?, Elizabetta/?, Mirlo/?, Altezza/?

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance (I like this combo of genres if you haven't noticed yet)

Summary: While working at her family's shrine Rein is pulled into the shrine's well and ends up travelling back in time when magic, gods, and demons still exist. Upon her arrival she is captured and then taken to a palace where she is announced as the new Priestess of Kouryu.

 _A combination of Fushigi Yuugi, InuYasha, and the video game InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask. Even though Rein will be the main focus there will be four others who will also get some time in the spotlight: Fine, Altezza, Mirlo, and Elizabetta._

Title: **Rein and the Great Sea Kingdom**

Pairing(s): Rein/Various

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance

Summary: Rein is a young witch who has finally left her home and has begun travelling the world as per tradition in her family, according to her uncle. She embarks on her quest along with her three trusted familiars Shade, Mirlo, and Fango. Soon she hears of a legend of a Great Sea Kingdom and decides that is where she wants to go first.

 _Based off of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea._

*.*

Raine: I think I'll start writing two of these stories. Since for me, focusing on a single story makes me get real tired of it real fast…Well, wish me luck!


	4. Summaries 3

Raine: I'm back with more stuff. Also I've fallen deeper into more fandoms please save me.

 **PeaceAndLove1** : Yeah I really do love fantasy and adventure stories, a lot of my original comics also have that combo of genres as the main genres. Hopefully I can start making those original stories/comics as well.

 **MiracleShine** : I think the ideas you have already are very creative! You shouldn't be like me and have a million ideas at once because chances are you won't get to all of them as quickly as you want if you're as slow and/or unconfident a writer as I am. Take your time and ideas will come to you naturally! Or hit you like a brick like they do to me.

And I write for Rein so much because I decided to write for Rein when I first came into the fandom since when I first came to the Twin Princess fandom almost everyone seemed to prefer Fine. I saw more Fine fanart, more Fine fanfiction, more Fine AMVs, more Fine everything. So I thought "I'll write for Rein since no one seems to really write about her!" Though now it seems Rein's gained some more fans, but I've been thinking about writing solely for Rein for too long and now it's just a habit to make her the main character in my stories.

There's also another main reason why I tend to be biased over Rein:

I've gotten requests to write more Fine centered fanfictions and requests to do more Shine fanfics both on this account and previous accounts on other sites I've used. Which is great I'm glad people think my writing is good enough that they want to see me write my own take on their favorite character and pairing, but the problem was once I did despite that most people where supportive when I did try to write Fine stories I do remember some people disliking the first Fine centered story I wrote because Fine was still in her before character development state where she started off as bratty. She was going to become stronger, kinder, and all around better as the story progressed, but people got the wrong idea and assumed I was trying to make everyone hate Fine even though I specifically stated in the author's note that, that wasn't the case. It was to the point where they swore off ever reading any of my stories again because they disliked how I made Fine at the beginning which killed my motivation to write the story at all so I erased its existence.

And another was when I did show some ideas for Fine and Fine/Shade fanfics people where all for it, but then when I also started showing ideas for Rein and Rein/Shade or Fine/Bright fanfics too I got a few complaints saying I had to write more for Fine and Fine/Shade. Like, it wasn't even a friendly suggestion like, they didn't want to read anymore Rein fanfics from me now that I wrote for Fine too they specifically wanted me to now write only for Fine and Fine/Shade. They made it feel like I could no longer write for the pairings I loved and could no longer write for the characters I loved. It might seem stupid to you like "it's just a few people not everyone is like that" I understand that, but you have to remember when I first started out I was like, nine years old and those types of comments stuck to me in a bad way so when I saw similar comments start to appear again when I was older it just resurfaced bad memories that killed my motivation once again.

I was originally going to use Magi Magia and another story that centered around Fine (titled "Just a Little Girl") as a way to, I guess you can say, 'rehabilitate' myself, but Just a Little Girl didn't give me the constructive criticism I was hoping to get and the views on the story were extremely low especially compared to my other stories. And for Magi Magia it felt like I was forcing Fine to be the main character along with Rein and the writing felt unnatural to the point where I ended up shifting to making Rein the main character anyways.

The new Magi Magia doesn't have dual protagonists Fine and Rein like how I originally planned it to, but Fine still plays a major role so hopefully with that I'll get used to writing more with Fine so I can make a proper Fine centered story.

Since all my story ideas that have Fine either as the MC or as dual protagonists with Rein end up having the plot mostly driven by Rein. **The Peculiar Case of Rein Nightingale** is a perfect example since; by MiracleShine's review it's clear that no one has any idea that despite having Rein's name in the title Fine IS the main character for that story. That's mainly my fault though the summary and title do make it seem like Rein is the main character. I guess I should rework the summary before posting the story's first chapter. Although the first chapter makes it abundantly clear that Rein isn't the main character, but still xD

But enough of my problems you all came here to see some more summaries! So here they are~!

*.*.*.*

Title: **Disillusion**

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade, (One-sided) Rein/Shade, (Eventual) Toma/Rein

Summary: Rein had always been in love with Shade and was his girlfriend, but somehow, right under her nose, Fine and Shade got together leaving her out in the cold. No…it's more accurate to say she enjoyed the delusion that she was Shade's girlfriend and now that it can no longer come true she blocks herself away from reality and goes to her own fantasy world. But why…"Why must they try to take away the one happiness I have left?"

 _Inspired by the Songs_ _ **Me! Me! Me!**_ _And_ _ **GIRL**_ _by Daoko. Also, don't watch the videos' for either of the songs if you can't handle explicit sexual imagery, just, just don't._

Title: **Angelic Voice**

Genre: Comedy/Drama

Pairing(s): It's a surprise~

Summary: Chanter Academy is an academy for people talented in the performing arts. Fine has been going for a year now and has convinced her sister Rein to audition when she finds out about her angelic singing voice. But can Rein survive in a school full of talented performers like Fine?

Title: **Do You Know Why The Caged Blue Bird Sings?**

Genres: Drama/Romance

Pairing(s): All of them probably, no not really, but there are more than I'd like to list

Summary: Rein was an orphan adopted by the Caela Family by Emma as a replacement for her dead daughter. No one in her new family seems to like her, only giving her false smiles as they plan her ruin. Rein wonders if there's a way to escape her cage without getting trapped in another. AU

Title: **Just a Secondary Character**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade, (one-sided) Rein/Shade, Rein/Eclipse

Summary: "In a story the heroine and hero are supposed to fall in love after overcoming some hardship, like the secondary characters trying to sabotage their love. I was always with Shade, I sat next to him, we were best friends, and I…fell in love with him. I thought I was the heroine in the story, but I was actually a secondary character, the real heroine…was my sister Fine. I was never the heroine in this story…I'll always be stuck as the secondary character…"

Title: **We're Parents Whether You like It or Not!**

Genre: Family/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Rein/Bright, Fine/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: Rein gets drunk while going to a club with friends and gets pregnant by a spoiled rich guy Shade Nocte! Shade, his mother, and sister refuse to acknowledge her or her child! Unfortunately for them Shade's father insists that he take responsibility and has Rein move in with them. AU

Title: **Rein and I**

Genres: Family/Drama/Comedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Fine's mother died giving birth to her baby sister Rein. Fine now has the responsibility of acting as the "mom" of the house. Fine believes she is being forced to sacrifice her childhood all because of her stupid baby sister. Fine has to take care of Rein while trying to love her despite all the grief she is causing Fine.

 _Based off of_ _ **Aka-chan to Boku.**_ _Also Fine is the main character, but Rein is basically the driving force of this plot._


	5. Summaries 4

Raine: I have like two new summaries and a rewrite summary for The Peculiar Case of Rein Nightingale that, hopefully, makes more sense.

 **MiracleShine** : I think you made sense, but I don't know if what I think you said is what you meant to say? If THAT makes sense XD What I understood was that you think it's okay for me to bias Rein and that you see more Shein and Rein fans beginning to appear. And you called the people who were trying to force me to write only for Shine and Fine immature. You're also saying that Rein needs just as much spotlight as Fine. And I thank you for your nice comment ^^

 **PeaceAndLove1** : I'm glad you seem interested in most of my ideas so far ^^ And I love all colors except for yellow, it hurts my eyes. No, I don't play an instrument. But I like to sing if my voice can count as an instrument?

So without further ado here are the summaries!

Title: **The Peculiar Case of Rein Nightingale**

Genre: Mystery/Adventure (now that I think of it Supernatural and Fantasy can be added to this too)

Pairing(s): Once again, haven't thought about it so much.

Summary: Fine, a demon, plans on killing the demon holder of the Book of Nightingale in order to make sure all demons no longer live in fear of the Night of Nightingale. She travels to Nevina City where she hears that the owner of the book is currently at. This path leads her to not a demon, but a human who holds the book named Rein Nightingale. So begins Fine's journey with Rein.

 _Thoughts on the summary? I'm trying to make it clear that Fine is still the main character here despite having Rein's name in the title. I don't know if I succeeded or not…_

Title: **Path to Twilight**

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure

Pairing(s): To be decided on by votes

Summary: The Sun and Moon Kingdom have hated each other for centuries. Soon this hatred led to the Moon Kingdom kidnapping a Sunny Princess and the Sun Kingdom kidnapping a Lunar Prince. Years have passed and the hatred has finally reached the boiling point where it has begun a war. It is during the beginning of this war that the kidnapped princess and prince meet and come to the realization that someone has made the two kingdoms hate each other for a more sinister purpose. They decide to band together and put a stop to the war and end the life of the true villain, but it becomes clear that it will be no easy task when both sides now have it in for them.

 _This was inspired by Fire Emblem Fates since I am obsessed with the game and franchise as a whole. I've also figured out that I clearly have a thing for blue haired lords voiced by Mathew Mercer (I married Chrom in Awakening and now Shigure is my Fates husband save me), but I digress. This story will have 'supports' between characters and then I'll have a voting to decide whose supports you liked better and who you all believe should be together._

 _This will also include children OCs for pairings that are voted in because MAN DO I LOVE OCS._

Title: **Somniare**

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure

Pairing(s): To be decided

Summary: Five years ago, gates to many Altera Worlds opened up in the Mysterious Star and Wonder Planet. On those two planets four "lumenaires" and four "obscures" where brought together while four "trux" and four other obscures were also brought together. In present time, five years later, they have all become students at the Summoner's Academy Rue. Soon peace is turned chaotic as an old prophecy resurfaces. "…The Trux…will destroy the universe…if the Lumenaires do not…stop them…" But who are the Lumenaires and who are the Trux? Will the prophecy be fulfilled or not?

 _I plan on posting this soon, but I'll be posting a voting page since I'll need to partner up each of the Trux and Lumenaires to an Obscures and you guys will be the ones who decide it. Each Obscures, Trux, and Lumenaires has a title so I'll be listing their titles and you'll choose who gets partnered with who based on their titles. But one thing to tell you all partners do not automatically equal pairings. Romantic pairings will be decided differently._

 _I have different ideas on how things will go depending on whose partnered with who and I think they're all interesting so since I can't decide which to do I'll need everyone's help._


	6. Summaries 5

Raine: More story ideas because I literally have zero self control. Although in my defense some of these are part of the Twin Princess Project thing so they're mostly to develop the OCs I created for the Twin Princess Universe, building up friendships, pasts, family, etc. etc. Some stories will also give more development and I guess personality to canon characters. Others are also crossovers. (I don't know if that makes this better or worse, but it's my best excuse xD)

 **MiracleShine** : Thanks! It means a lot that you like my writing. And I feel it about how expensive these games are. I always have no money left over after buying everything. Should I stop buying these things? Probably. Am I going to? Not at all no. xD It's too late to stop me from spending money I already spent a majority of my Steam funds on the sale they just had (I have twelve cents left). Rest in peace my money.

 **PeaceAndLove1:** I like to sing, but whether I sound good is also debatable. Thanks for the luck! I hope I start being satisfied with my drafts too.

 **blazingdreamer** : I hope I can bring it back soon, but like part of me wants to change some things and another part of me doesn't and it's just like…a confusing feeling ; u ; Hopefully I figure it out soon and can start posting it again.

*.*.*

Title: **What We Once Knew**

Genre: Horror/Tragedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: "Everything that we once knew is gone. Now, we must live in this apocalyptic hellscape we used to call home." No one knows what really happened, but without a moment's notice, the beautiful Wonder Planet turned into a living nightmare with zombies and limited resources. Fine, Rein, Shade, Bright, Toma, and Bibin have barricaded themselves inside Wonder Academy to keep the zombies out, but just how long will they survive?

 _I'm here to bring you the content that nobody asked for and that nobody needed. And you know, no one asked for or needs horror, death, destruction, and feels so that's what I've decided to deliver! You all have permission to come after me with pitchforks if I post this story I would understand._

Title: **Into the Abyss**

Genre: Fantasy/Supernatural /Drama

Pairing(s): o3o

Summary: Rein's family had been killed and she would have been as well if not for the demon who had apparently been living in her family's heirloom, a ring. Out of desperation Rein made a contract with the demon in order to save her life. Years later she is trying to uncover who killed her family and the secrets about her family she was never told.

 _This trash is inspired by Black Butler and Makai Ouji. Also I gave it a name form an old series I was going to write, but then gave up so I guess this would be its replacement?_

Title: **Ten Years**

Genre: Friendship/Tragedy/Drama/Romance

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Honestly, I don't want to say I'd rather you find out the pairings on your own since I don't want to give the wrong idea? It'll make sense why if I ever post the story.

Summary: "It's been ten years and it still haunts me…" Ten years ago Shade met the Soleil twins Fine and Rein…ten years ago Rein committed suicide…To this day Shade, Fine, and their friends believe if they had listened to Rein on that day this would not have happened. They are given the chance to fix their mistake from back then; however, their past selves will only have a vague feeling of what is supposed to happen. Will things really be different this time around, or will the past repeat itself?

 _ **~Crossovers~**_

Title: **Zutto! Shugo Chara!**

Crossover With: Shugo Chara

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship/Comedy/Romance

Pairing(s): I don't know what pairings I want to include in this there are so many good ones /dead

Summary: Royal Wonder Academy offers a study program where other schools can have their students attend the Academy for classes their school doesn't offer. This year Seiyo Academy students will be a part of this program. Students who will be part of this program include the Guardians. They find that an extraordinary amount of X Eggs are plaguing Wonder Academy! The last of Wonder Academy's experienced X-Egg Hunters have all graduated leaving the school with their only line of defense being an inexperienced fifth grader. Can the Guardians help this inexperienced student find more members and help train her in combating X-Eggs?

 _I've seen three crossover stories with Shugo Chara already, but they haven't been updated since 2012 so I decided why not? I've got a few ideas myself._

Title: **(I don't have a title for this lol end me)**

Crossover With: Shugo Chara

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship/Romance

Pairing(s): Whatever will end up fitting for this story xDD

Summary: Regalis Academy is home to members of the Arcana Society, a group of students with Guardian Characters who combat X-Eggs. As it is a new year and some older members have graduated they are looking to fill seats in the society. They hope to recruit fourth grader Fine Arke, who already has Guardian Characters, and third grader Rein Arke, whose characters seem to have yet to hatch. Fine seems enthused about the idea, but Rein continues to refuse! But will she be able to continue to refuse once X-Eggs begin popping all over the school?

 _Unlike the last one this one won't feature the Guardians or any character from Shugo Chara it just uses the basis that Shugo Charas exist._

 _I wonder how many people will actually look at these crossover stories though I feel like most people don't pay attention to crossover stories anymore xD_

 _ **~Stories from here on are part of TPP (Twin Princess Project)~**_

Title: **20 Reasons Why Uncle Rumor is the Best**

Genre: Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): None (Unless you see the similarities in Rumor and some other character showing who would be the perfect husband for Rein /wink wink)

Summary: "When I grow up I wanna marry someone just like you Uncle Rumor!" "Kid, I'm actually the worst; do NOT marry someone like me." Rein wants to marry someone like her Uncle Rumor; Rumor thinks that's a bad idea. Rein decides to list all the good things about her uncle that she wants in her future husband to prove to Rumor that he's actually the best. (One-shot)

Title: **The Twin Princes of the Sunny Kingdom**

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship/Comedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Prince Truth and Prince Rumor are twins from the Sunny Kingdom. The two are known as "The-Most-Un-Prince-Like Princes since the creation of the Mysterious Star". One day when Rumor and Truth get tired of their lessons they decide to sneak away and travel the Mysterious Star!

Title: **The Twin Princes' Diary**

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Friendship

Pairing(s): Truth/Elsa, Moon Malia/Jericho, Camelia/Aaron, a lot more my guy

Summary: Fine and Rein find an old diary written by Truth and Rumor about their time at Wonder Academy. While reading it they find out things they never knew about their parents, their friends' parents, and all the crazy hijinks Truth and Rumor started!

 _I tried writing this before and it all went terribly for multiple reasons, one being the files where lost and I will be eternally salty about it. But let's try again! This one will be rewritten upon completion of The Twin Princes of the Sunny Kingdom._

Title: **Like Father Like Daughter**

Genre: Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Truth/Elsa

Summary: "Rein is actually a mini female you." "No she's not." "That's a lie and you know it! Do you need me to list the similarities!?" Truth doesn't believe he and Rein are much alike aside from looks. Rumor decides to give him a long list of why they are the same. And maybe embarrass him a little (a lot) while doing so. (One-shot)

Title: **Like Mother Like Daughter**

Genre: Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Truth/Elsa

Summary: "I knew Fine got your looks, but I never expected her to get your personality as well!" "Oh, we aren't that alike." "You two are more alike than you believe sister." Elsa's brother Oswald decides to point out the similarities between Fine and Elsa. And perhaps accidently embarrassing her in the process. (One-shot)

 _In Oswald's case he actually does embarrass Elsa on accident, in Rumor's case you bet he's doing it on purpose. What an asshole XD_

Title: **Just Once**

Genre: Family

Pairing(s): None

Summary: King True died before being able to meet his grandchildren Fine and Rein. Before he died he wished "Just once, I would like to meet my grandchildren." Once restored, the Prominence decides to grant his wish and gives him just one day to live again and talk to Fine and Rein. (One-shot)


	7. Summaries 6

Raine: More ideas. I still have no self control save me.

 **Baby-Faced-SoulStealer** : They'll be posted eventually I just don't know when.

 **TheSilverShinigami** : Once again, they'll be posted eventually.

 **LuckyNoko** : I don't exactly know if the stories will be posted in the order that you want them to, some of the ones from previous chapters may be posted first, but I hope you decide to read regardless.

 **PeaceAndLove1** : Yes, King True with his children Truth, Rumor, and Falsity…perfection. Also 11/10 best new titles ever. If these were light novels I would totally be using those titles (I hope someone gets the light novel joke). Great you love these ideas, let's see when they'll be posted!

*.*.*.*

Title: **The World Ends With You**

Genre: Supernatural/ Horror/Adventure/Thriller

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Romance is more subplot here so there will be like ship tease, but I doubt anyone will actually get together (and the only reason there is any romance at all is because I can think of a few funny situations with using it, it's gonna be so good)

Summary: "In Seven Days, the world will end." How would you react if your cousin told you that out of the blue? It was supposed to be a normal day for Rein. She was supposed to hang out with her cousin, but instead he says that to her then leaves. Shortly after she gets a message on her phone: "PeAcEfUl DaYs HaVe DiEd. LeT's SuRvIvE." The clock has begun marching forward…Seven Days until the end remain…

 _This was based off of the Devil Survivor series. Also had another story with this name, but different summary so I guess this can be considered its replacement._

Title: **She's Mine!**

Genre: Romance/Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein, maybe a Fine pairing towards the end

Summary: Fine and Rein have always been close. There were no two siblings who got along better than them. Shade, a classmate of theirs, falls in love with Rein and tries to get her to go on dates with her, but somehow, Fine always ends up tagging along! "She's Mine! I won't hand over my sister to anyone especially you!" It was at that moment that Shade knew, this meant war against Fine!

 _I think I had an idea like this before, but I think it was with Fine/Bright and it was Bright and Rein fighting over who got Fine's attention…Which isn't a bad idea either, maybe I'll write that version after making this one._

Title: **The (Supposed) Witch's Tale**

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade/Rein

Summary: A beautiful maiden named Rein and a Prince named Shade fell in love, but it was soon proven by the local priestess that Rein was a witch who forced Shade to fall in love with her because of a magic spell she cast. As punishment the witch was burned at the stake, but was Rein really a witch? "Come now, gather around, and let me tell you the sad tale of a supposed witch girl."

 _Inspired by the vocaloid song Witch Hunt_

Title: **Lady Thief Lucifera [Subject to Change]**

Genre: Adventure/Romance/ Supernatural/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Rein/Toma, Rein/Auler, Fine/Bright, Narlo/Milky (Who Rein actually ends up with by the end is up in the air, I'll probably have a vote to see which of the guys people want her to end up with)

Summary: Rein hated her limited freedom as a Princess of the Sunny Kingdom. She hated the corruption inside the kingdoms including her own too. Rein had to do many things she didn't want to for political gain. It felt like she was a slave. Perhaps that's why she always chained in her dreams. One day; however, Rein is given the chance to have the freedom she's always wanted and she meets others who feel the same way she does…She along with her new partners take on alter egos in the forms of phantom thieves. The Mysterious Star royals and nobles now all fear becoming Lady Thief Lucifera's next target.


	8. Summaries 7

A/N: More trash summaries by me!

Tinker3bellz1: I'll have a voting for what story to post next since a few stories have now a prologue and five chapters written out, unfortunately, **She's Mine** is not one of them. That one doesn't have nearly as many chapters. I could still post it, but? I wouldn't know how quickly I would update.

Tsukitaiyoo: I'm glad you like the ideas, thank you ^^

PeaceAndLove1: I'm glad you like my story ideas! I always pictured Fine and Rein to be very close. And great, thanks for not saving me; now I have more ideas, do you see what you all have done?

Sguest1: Aaah, thanks for liking the ideas, but as I've stated previously She's Mine doesn't have enough accumulated chapters for me to add it to the next voting ; u ; It does seem rather popular so I guess I could post it anyways, but you'd all most likely have to wait a long time for the second chapter, unfortunately ; u ;

*.*.*.*

Title: **Rein in Wonder World**

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Fine/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: The only one who was ever kind to Rein was her sister Fine. But she has been constantly told by her parents and others around her that's she's only making Fine miserable by "forcing Fine to be nice to her". Rein decides to run away for the good of her sister and ended up being pushed into one of the Star Springs and is transported to a different world! Unfortunately, it seems she cannot go back until the same spring is once again filled with many beautiful stars and she is responsible for filling it by speaking to the residents of this Wonder World. However once she gets to know the residents of the Wonder World will she want to return? Does anyone even miss her back home?

 _This was inspired by the Alice in the Country of (Blank) Series._

Title: **The End of Dreams**

Genre: Fantasy/Horror/Adventure

Pairing(s): To be revealed

Summary: "Why don't you wake up now? It's meaningless to keep on dreaming." When she woke up that day she was in a strange place she did not recognize. She tried to remember how she got there, but…she couldn't remember a thing… not where here is, not her home, not her family, not even her name… She now travels through this strange world trying to find out who she is, why she's here, and how to get back to where her home may be. However, it seems that many things in this world are out to end her life. "If you don't like this dream then dream a new one, or are you that attached to this retched world?"

 _As you can see here, I refer to the protagonist as "she" or "her". That's because at this point it's up in the air whether the protagonist is Fine or Rein. You will follow the protagonist for a few chapters then I will ask you "Do you think the protagonist is Rein or Fine?" Depending on who is named more will depend on who will be revealed as the protagonist and how the rest of that "strange place" will develop, but regardless, the other twin will still play a major role._

Title: **Matchmaker!**

Genre: Romance/Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Rein/Toma, Some Fine/Shade

Summary: Ava wants to know how her parents fell in love, but Rein and Toma refuse to say! Ava gets a clue from her Aunt Fine that they fell in love when they both attending Wonder Academy so Ava manages to go back in time. When she arrives however, she sees her parents have no interest in each other! Worried for her and her siblings' existences she decides to play matchmaker!

 _I don't even remember how I started shipping Rein and Toma, but it's too late to save my soul from this sin._

Title: **The Best Sister Is…**

Genre: Parody/Humor/Family

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Shade and Bright were fighting over who the best sister was: Milky or Altezza. Shade insists that Milky is the best sister in all of the Mysterious Star while Bright says it's Altezza. But what fools! They're both wrong! "The best sister in the entire universe is obviously my lovable twin sister Fine!" (One shot)

 _I saw a comic that seemed like Shade, Bright, and Rein were fighting over who had the best sister and each took turns saying something good about their sibling and…boy oh boy did Rein have the best (and most)arguments and examples XDDD It was amazing and I want to make a one shot out of it._

Title: **Painted Memories**

Genre: Tragedy/Family/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing(s): Moon Malia/Jericho, Elsa/Truth, True/Lottie

Summary: Rein grew up in a family that cared only about money except for her grandfather True. Lottie raised Truth to be money grubbing and Truth in turn tried to raise Fine and Rein to be the same way, but Rein had no interest in it. To her it was more fun to paint and draw with her grandfather. One day, however, her grandfather supposedly committed suicide. Rein doesn't know why and no one else in her family seems to care about his death and only focus on the inheritance, but Rein is determined to figure out the truth. Was it really suicide?

 _I'm here to bring you more feels that you didn't want._

Title: **The Quadruplets of a Lovely Kingdom**

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Family

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: Queen Regnant Rein of the Sunny Kingdom and her husband King Consort Shade have had quadruplets who ended up being just as adventure hungry as their mother! Rein decides to allow them to travel around the Sunny Kingdom saying that it will help them learn more about their kingdom (this was mostly just a cover up to convince her stubborn and worrisome husband). The quadruplets set out on an adventure across their lovely kingdom!

 _This story will revolve around OCs, more specifically OCs that are Rein and Shade's children. Fine and Bright's children may appear eventually. If I end up finishing this story I'll make another one where they travel the mysterious star so the children of Mirlo, Lione, etc. also appear._


	9. Summary Compilation and Voting

Raine: Compilation of all the summaries for stories that I have yet to post. The ones that I've already posted, of course, are no longer on here. I'll be separating them into stories are rewrites, stories that have at least one chapter already written out, those that have nothing written out for them yet, those that are part of the Twin Princess Project (these are guaranteed to be posted at some point), and crossovers.

Sabertooth: Information about the voting can be found near the bottom of this chapter~!

PeaceAndLove1: When Rein saids, "Yeah I thought so." I imagine her drinking tea like in the "but that's none of my business" meme I don't know why xD Thanks for loving my trash and calling it art. As for the OCs question let me tell you about my one million OCs and how keeping track of them is a nightmare. But I will always be making more because I'm in too deep to stop now.

*.*.*.*

 _ **Rewrites**_

Title: **Candied Roses**

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure

Pairing(s): Rein/Various (Rein/Shade, Rein/Toma, Rein/Edward, Rein/Pastel, Rein/Bright) Fine/Shade, Fine/Bright, Mirlo/Pastel

Summary: Rein was an orphan from Belle Orphanage until she was adopted as a playmate for the terrible Francoise siblings. There Rein will face many hardships, but maybe there she will be able to find her own path to happiness, the truth about the parents who abandoned her, her Prince of Belle Hill…and perhaps even true love.

Title: **Rewind**

Former Title: Tick Tock

Genre: Horror/Adventure

Pairing(s): My dude, I don't even know. I might make some ship-like scenes, but? It's not really romance focused?

Summary: They say a haunted mansion lies on a hill beyond the outskirts of town. Shade, Fango, Rein, and their friends decided to have a test of courage there. However, once they arrive they are unable to leave and soon realize the mansion is not only haunted, but makes their minds become clouded as well. What are these contradictory memories? Have they perhaps…been here before?

 _This was based off of Ao Oni, Heta Oni, and Corpse party…so you know it's gonna be good…Or bad, you know, depends on how you feel about horror._

Title: **The Star Promise**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Bright/Fine/Shade

Summary: When Rein was younger she and Truth left on a journey across the universe. Now those years have come back to haunt them as they find out that Truth had promised to marry Rein…to four different princes.

Title: **Mirror, Mirror, You Lied**

Genre: Horror/Mystery

Pairing(s): Some implied pairings

Summary: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the girly before them all?" She looked at herself in the mirror and she realized; it's not her. She never looked like that. Sure there are some similarities, but the hair and eye color were way off. "Mirror, Mirror, You Lied." AU/Multiple Character Deaths

Title: **The Other Soleil Girl**

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade/Rein

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Fine and Rein were from a poor family who just so happened to land a place within the Court of a noblewoman and eventually meet King Shade. Rein falls in love with him, but is forced to step aside by her parents as her sister Fine must be the one to wed the king. Rein realizes that she is no more than a pawn to her parents, a stepping stone for Fine's success. So she must choose what is more important to her; Fine's happiness…or her own?

 _The summary kind of makes it seem like I'm demonizing Fine, but I'm_ _ **not**_ _. Fine has no idea that her parents are favoring her and loves Rein dearly hence why Rein is so conflicted on following her heart because her sister doesn't deserve to suffer because of their parents since Rein following her heart would require stepping all over Fine's…_

Title: **The Girl Who Leapt Through Time**

Pairing(s): Rein/?, Fine/?, Elizabetta/?, Mirlo/?, Altezza/?

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance (I like this combo of genres if you haven't noticed yet)

Summary: While working at her family's shrine Rein is pulled into the shrine's well and ends up travelling back in time when magic, gods, and demons still exist. Upon her arrival she is captured and then taken to a palace where she is announced as the new Priestess of Kouryu.

 _A combination of Fushigi Yuugi, InuYasha, and the video game InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask. Even though Rein will be the main focus there will be four others who will also get some time in the spotlight: Fine, Altezza, Mirlo, and Elizabetta._

Title: **The Best Sister Is…**

Genre: Parody/Humor/Family

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Shade and Bright were fighting over who the best sister was: Milky or Altezza. Shade insists that Milky is the best sister in all of the Mysterious Star while Bright says it's Altezza. But what fools! They're both wrong! "The best sister in the entire universe is obviously my lovable twin sister Fine!" (One shot)

 _I saw a comic that seemed like Shade, Bright, and Rein were fighting over who had the best sister and each took turns saying something good about their sibling and…boy oh boy did Rein have the best (and most)arguments and examples XDDD It was amazing and I want to make a one shot out of it._

*.*.*.*

 _ **Stories with a Chapter/Chapters Written Out**_

Title: **Rein in Wonder World**

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Fine/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: The only one who was ever kind to Rein was her sister Fine. But she has been constantly told by her parents and others around her that's she's only making Fine miserable by "forcing Fine to be nice to her". Rein decides to run away for the good of her sister and ended up being pushed into one of the Star Springs and is transported to a different world! Unfortunately, it seems she cannot go back until the same spring is once again filled with many beautiful stars and she is responsible for filling it by speaking to the residents of this Wonder World. However once she gets to know the residents of the Wonder World will she want to return? Does anyone even miss her back home?

 _This was inspired by the Alice in the Country of (Blank) Series._

Title: **The Quadruplets of a Lovely Kingdom**

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Family

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: Queen Regnant Rein of the Sunny Kingdom and her husband King Consort Shade have had quadruplets who ended up being just as adventure hungry as their mother! Rein decides to allow them to travel around the Sunny Kingdom saying that it will help them learn more about their kingdom (this was mostly just a cover up to convince her stubborn and worrisome husband). The quadruplets set out on an adventure across their lovely kingdom!

 _This story will revolve around OCs, more specifically OCs that are Rein and Shade's children. Fine and Bright's children may appear eventually. If I end up finishing this story I'll make another one where they travel the mysterious star so the children of Mirlo, Lione, etc. also appear._

Title: **Blank Heart**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): ReinxShade/Eclipse

Summary: Rein, a shut –in, lives with her cousin Rini as she was kicked out of her own home by her parents and sister, but she doesn't seem to mind. She spent her days happily living with her cousin, playing video games, and eating junk food until a mysterious boy appears in her bed one day. He says he has no memories so shut-in Rein finally goes outside to help mystery boy Eclipse regain his memories.

Title: **Long Live the Queen**

Pairing(s): Various Pairings (Bright/Fine/Shade/Rein, Altezza/Auler/Rein, Truth/Elsa, etc)

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Drama

Summary: "THE QUEEN IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Lottie was the queen of the Sol Kingdom. She recently passed away and stated in her will that the next ruler can only be her illegitimate child Rein. Rein is taken from her home, the family that raised her, and her friends to come to the Sol Palace and train to become the next queen. However, many of her half siblings and other nobles would do anything to take the throne from her…even if it means killing her.

 _Based off of the game with the same name: Long Live the Queen. It's on steam and you should all totally play it it's amazing~!_

Title: **Do You Know Why The Caged Blue Bird Sings?**

Genres: Drama/Romance

Pairing(s): All of them probably, no not really, but there are more than I'd like to list

Summary: Rein was an orphan adopted by the Caela Family by Emma as a replacement for her dead daughter. No one in her new family seems to like her, only giving her false smiles as they plan her ruin. Rein wonders if there's a way to escape her cage without getting trapped in another. AU

Title: **Path to Twilight**

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure

Pairing(s): To be decided on by votes

Summary: The Sun and Moon Kingdom have hated each other for centuries. Soon this hatred led to the Moon Kingdom kidnapping a Sunny Princess and the Sun Kingdom kidnapping a Lunar Prince. Years have passed and the hatred has finally reached the boiling point where it has begun a war. It is during the beginning of this war that the kidnapped princess and prince meet and come to the realization that someone has made the two kingdoms hate each other for a more sinister purpose. They decide to band together and put a stop to the war and end the life of the true villain, but it becomes clear that it will be no easy task when both sides now have it in for them.

 _This was inspired by Fire Emblem Fates since I am obsessed with the game and franchise as a whole. I've also figured out that I clearly have a thing for blue haired lords voiced by Mathew Mercer (I married Chrom in Awakening and now Shigure is my Fates husband save me), but I digress. This story will have 'supports' between characters and then I'll have a voting to decide whose supports you liked better and who you all believe should be together._

 _This will also include children OCs for pairings that are voted in because MAN DO I LOVE OCS._

Title: **Lady Thief Lucifera [Subject to Change]**

Genre: Adventure/Romance/ Supernatural/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Rein/Toma, Rein/Auler, Fine/Bright, Narlo/Milky (Who Rein actually ends up with by the end is up in the air, I'll probably have a vote to see which of the guys people want her to end up with)

Summary: Rein hated her limited freedom as a Princess of the Sunny Kingdom. She hated the corruption inside the kingdoms including her own too. Rein had to do many things she didn't want to for political gain. It felt like she was a slave. Perhaps that's why she always chained in her dreams. One day; however, Rein is given the chance to have the freedom she's always wanted and she meets others who feel the same way she does…She along with her new partners take on alter egos in the forms of phantom thieves. The Mysterious Star royals and nobles now all fear becoming Lady Thief Lucifera's next target.

Title: **The World Ends With You**

Genre: Supernatural/ Horror/Adventure/Thriller

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Romance is more subplot here so there will be like ship tease, but I doubt anyone will actually get together (and the only reason there is any romance at all is because I can think of a few funny situations with using it, it's gonna be so good)

Summary: "In Seven Days, the world will end." How would you react if your cousin told you that out of the blue? It was supposed to be a normal day for Rein. She was supposed to hang out with her cousin, but instead he says that to her then leaves. Shortly after she gets a message on her phone: "PeAcEfUl DaYs HaVe DiEd. LeT's SuRvIvE." The clock has begun marching forward…Seven Days until the end remain…

 _This was based off of the Devil Survivor series. Also had another story with this name, but different summary so I guess this can be considered its replacement._

Title: **She's Mine!**

Genre: Romance/Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein, maybe a Fine pairing towards the end

Summary: Fine and Rein have always been close. There were no two siblings who got along better than them. Shade, a classmate of theirs, falls in love with Rein and tries to get her to go on dates with her, but somehow, Fine always ends up tagging along! "She's Mine! I won't hand over my sister to anyone especially you!" It was at that moment that Shade knew, this meant war against Fine!

 _I think I had an idea like this before, but I think it was with Fine/Bright and it was Bright and Rein fighting over who got Fine's attention…Which isn't a bad idea either, maybe I'll write that version after making this one._

*.*.*.*

 _ **Twin Princess Project**_

Title: **20 Reasons Why Uncle Rumor is the Best**

Genre: Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): None (Unless you see the similarities in Rumor and some other character showing who would be the perfect husband for Rein /wink wink)

Summary: "When I grow up I wanna marry someone just like you Uncle Rumor!" "Kid, I'm actually the worst; do NOT marry someone like me." Rein wants to marry someone like her Uncle Rumor; Rumor thinks that's a bad idea. Rein decides to list all the good things about her uncle that she wants in her future husband to prove to Rumor that he's actually the best. (One-shot)

Title: **The Twin Princes of the Sunny Kingdom**

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship/Comedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Prince Truth and Prince Rumor are twins from the Sunny Kingdom. The two are known as "The-Most-Un-Prince-Like Princes since the creation of the Mysterious Star". One day when Rumor and Truth get tired of their lessons they decide to sneak away and travel the Mysterious Star!

Title: **The Twin Princes' Diary**

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Friendship

Pairing(s): Truth/Elsa, Moon Malia/Jericho, Camelia/Aaron, a lot more my guy

Summary: Fine and Rein find an old diary written by Truth and Rumor about their time at Wonder Academy. While reading it they find out things they never knew about their parents, their friends' parents, and all the crazy hijinks Truth and Rumor started!

 _I tried writing this before and it all went terribly for multiple reasons, one being the files where lost and I will be eternally salty about it. But let's try again! This one will be rewritten upon completion of The Twin Princes of the Sunny Kingdom._

Title: **Like Father Like Daughter**

Genre: Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Truth/Elsa

Summary: "Rein is actually a mini female you." "No she's not." "That's a lie and you know it! Do you need me to list the similarities!?" Truth doesn't believe he and Rein are much alike aside from looks. Rumor decides to give him a long list of why they are the same. And maybe embarrass him a little (a lot) while doing so. (One-shot)

Title: **Like Mother Like Daughter**

Genre: Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Truth/Elsa

Summary: "I knew Fine got your looks, but I never expected her to get your personality as well!" "Oh, we aren't that alike." "You two are more alike than you believe sister." Elsa's brother Oswald decides to point out the similarities between Fine and Elsa. And perhaps accidently embarrassing her in the process. (One-shot)

 _In Oswald's case he actually does embarrass Elsa on accident, in Rumor's case you bet he's doing it on purpose. What an asshole XD_

Title: **Just Once**

Genre: Family

Pairing(s): None

Summary: King True died before being able to meet his grandchildren Fine and Rein. Before he died he wished "Just once, I would like to meet my grandchildren." Once restored, the Prominence decides to grant his wish and gives him just one day to live again and talk to Fine and Rein. (One-shot)

*.*.*.*

 _ **No Chapters yet Written**_

Title: **Painted Memories**

Genre: Tragedy/Family/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing(s): Moon Malia/Jericho, Elsa/Truth, True/Lottie

Summary: Rein grew up in a family that cared only about money except for her grandfather True. Lottie raised Truth to be money grubbing and Truth in turn tried to raise Fine and Rein to be the same way, but Rein had no interest in it. To her it was more fun to paint and draw with her grandfather. One day, however, her grandfather supposedly committed suicide. Rein doesn't know why and no one else in her family seems to care about his death and only focus on the inheritance, but Rein is determined to figure out the truth. Was it really suicide?

 _I'm here to bring you more feels that you didn't want._

Title: **The End of Dreams**

Genre: Fantasy/Horror/Adventure

Pairing(s): To be revealed

Summary: "Why don't you wake up now? It's meaningless to keep on dreaming." When she woke up that day she was in a strange place she did not recognize. She tried to remember how she got there, but…she couldn't remember a thing… not where here is, not her home, not her family, not even her name… She now travels through this strange world trying to find out who she is, why she's here, and how to get back to where her home may be. However, it seems that many things in this world are out to end her life. "If you don't like this dream then dream a new one, or are you that attached to this retched world?"

 _As you can see here, I refer to the protagonist as "she" or "her". That's because at this point it's up in the air whether the protagonist is Fine or Rein. You will follow the protagonist for a few chapters then I will ask you "Do you think the protagonist is Rein or Fine?" Depending on who is named more will depend on who will be revealed as the protagonist and how the rest of that "strange place" will develop, but regardless, the other twin will still play a major role._

Title: **Matchmaker!**

Genre: Romance/Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Rein/Toma, Some Fine/Shade

Summary: Ava wants to know how her parents fell in love, but Rein and Toma refuse to say! Ava gets a clue from her Aunt Fine that they fell in love when they both attending Wonder Academy so Ava manages to go back in time. When she arrives however, she sees her parents have no interest in each other! Worried for her and her siblings' existences she decides to play matchmaker!

 _I don't even remember how I started shipping Rein and Toma, but it's too late to save my soul from this sin._

Title: **Café Happiness**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Various (Elsa/Truth, Auler/Altezza, Fine/Shade, etc. etc. There will be no Rein pairings)

Summary: When you're feeling down there is one place to go to cheer yourself up, Café Happiness. The owner, Rein, can always tell when you're feeling glum and gives you a special cup of tea catered to your specific tastes to pick you back up again! But this cup of tea has a special side effect and that side effect depends on who you are. Well? What are you waiting for? Come on in, grab a seat, and take a drink of one of Rein's special blends. AU

Title: **The Princess of the Stars**

Genre: Tragedy/Friendship

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Fine was a lonely girl who hated everything about herself. She made an imaginary friend she dubbed the "Princess of the Stars". When summer came around her parents sent her to live with her grandparents. There she met a girl who looked exactly her imaginary friend and maybe with her help Fine can come to like herself.

Title: **Rein and the Great Sea Kingdom**

Pairing(s): Rein/Various

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance

Summary: Rein is a young witch who has finally left her home and has begun travelling the world as per tradition in her family, according to her uncle. She embarks on her quest along with her three trusted familiars Shade, Mirlo, and Fango. Soon she hears of a legend of a Great Sea Kingdom and decides that is where she wants to go first.

 _Based off of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea._

Title: **Disillusion**

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade, (One-sided) Rein/Shade, (Eventual) Toma/Rein

Summary: Rein had always been in love with Shade and was his girlfriend, but somehow, right under her nose, Fine and Shade got together leaving her out in the cold. No…it's more accurate to say she enjoyed the delusion that she was Shade's girlfriend and now that it can no longer come true she blocks herself away from reality and goes to her own fantasy world. But why…"Why must they try to take away the one happiness I have left?"

 _Inspired by the Songs_ ** _Me! Me! Me!_** _And_ ** _GIRL_** _by Daoko. Also, don't watch the videos' for either of the songs if you can't handle explicit sexual imagery, just, just don't._

Title: **Angelic Voice**

Genre: Comedy/Drama

Pairing(s): It's a surprise~

Summary: Chanter Academy is an academy for people talented in the performing arts. Fine has been going for a year now and has convinced her sister Rein to audition when she finds out about her angelic singing voice. But can Rein survive in a school full of talented performers like Fine?

Title: **Just a Secondary Character**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade, (one-sided) Rein/Shade, Rein/Eclipse

Summary: "In a story the heroine and hero are supposed to fall in love after overcoming some hardship, like the secondary characters trying to sabotage their love. I was always with Shade, I sat next to him, we were best friends, and I…fell in love with him. I thought I was the heroine in the story, but I was actually a secondary character, the real heroine…was my sister Fine. I was never the heroine in this story…I'll always be stuck as the secondary character…"

Title: **We're Parents Whether You like It or Not!**

Genre: Family/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Rein/Bright, Fine/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: Rein gets drunk while going to a club with friends and gets pregnant by a spoiled rich guy Shade Nocte! Shade, his mother, and sister refuse to acknowledge her or her child! Unfortunately for them Shade's father insists that he take responsibility and has Rein move in with them. AU

Title: **Rein and I**

Genres: Family/Drama/Comedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Fine's mother died giving birth to her baby sister Rein. Fine now has the responsibility of acting as the "mom" of the house. Fine believes she is being forced to sacrifice her childhood all because of her stupid baby sister. Fine has to take care of Rein while trying to love her despite all the grief she is causing Fine.

 _Based off of_ _ **Aka-chan to Boku.**_ _Also Fine is the main character, but Rein is basically the driving force of this plot._

Title: **What We Once Knew**

Genre: Horror/Tragedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: "Everything that we once knew is gone. Now, we must live in this apocalyptic hellscape we used to call home." No one knows what really happened, but without a moment's notice, the beautiful Wonder Planet turned into a living nightmare with zombies and limited resources. Fine, Rein, Shade, Bright, Toma, and Bibin have barricaded themselves inside Wonder Academy to keep the zombies out, but just how long will they survive?

 _I'm here to bring you the content that nobody asked for and that nobody needed. And you know, no one asked for or needs horror, death, destruction, and feels so that's what I've decided to deliver! You all have permission to come after me with pitchforks if I post this story I would understand._

Title: **Into the Abyss**

Genre: Fantasy/Supernatural /Drama

Pairing(s): o3o

Summary: Rein's family had been killed and she would have been as well if not for the demon who had apparently been living in her family's heirloom, a ring. Out of desperation Rein made a contract with the demon in order to save her life. Years later she is trying to uncover who killed her family and the secrets about her family she was never told.

 _This trash is inspired by Black Butler and Makai Ouji. Also I gave it a name form an old series I was going to write, but then gave up so I guess this would be its replacement?_

Title: **Ten Years**

Genre: Friendship/Tragedy/Drama/Romance

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Honestly, I don't want to say I'd rather you find out the pairings on your own since I don't want to give the wrong idea? It'll make sense why if I ever post the story.

Summary: "It's been ten years and it still haunts me…" Ten years ago Shade met the Soleil twins Fine and Rein…ten years ago Rein committed suicide…To this day Shade, Fine, and their friends believe if they had listened to Rein on that day this would not have happened. They are given the chance to fix their mistake from back then; however, their past selves will only have a vague feeling of what is supposed to happen. Will things really be different this time around, or will the past repeat itself?

Title: **The (Supposed) Witch's Tale**

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade/Rein

Summary: A beautiful maiden named Rein and a Prince named Shade fell in love, but it was soon proven by the local priestess that Rein was a witch who forced Shade to fall in love with her because of a magic spell she cast. As punishment the witch was burned at the stake, but was Rein really a witch? "Come now, gather around, and let me tell you the sad tale of a supposed witch girl."

 _Inspired by the vocaloid song Witch Hunt_

*.*.*.*

 _ **Crossovers**_

Title: **Zutto! Shugo Chara!**

Crossover With: Shugo Chara

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship/Comedy/Romance

Pairing(s): I don't know what pairings I want to include in this there are so many good ones /dead

Summary: Royal Wonder Academy offers a study program where other schools can have their students attend the Academy for classes their school doesn't offer. This year Seiyo Academy students will be a part of this program. Students who will be part of this program include the Guardians. They find that an extraordinary amount of X Eggs are plaguing Wonder Academy! The last of Wonder Academy's experienced X-Egg Hunters have all graduated leaving the school with their only line of defense being an inexperienced fifth grader. Can the Guardians help this inexperienced student find more members and help train her in combating X-Eggs?

 _I've seen three crossover stories with Shugo Chara already, but they haven't been updated since 2012 so I decided why not? I've got a few ideas myself._

Title: **(I don't have a title for this lol end me)**

Crossover With: Shugo Chara

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship/Romance

Pairing(s): Whatever will end up fitting for this story xDD

Summary: Regalis Academy is home to members of the Arcana Society, a group of students with Guardian Characters who combat X-Eggs. As it is a new year and some older members have graduated they are looking to fill seats in the society. They hope to recruit fourth grader Fine Arke, who already has Guardian Characters, and third grader Rein Arke, whose characters seem to have yet to hatch. Fine seems enthused about the idea, but Rein continues to refuse! But will she be able to continue to refuse once X-Eggs begin popping all over the school?

 _Unlike the last one this one won't feature the Guardians or any character from Shugo Chara it just uses the basis that Shugo Charas exist._

 _I wonder how many people will actually look at these crossover stories though I feel like most people don't pay attention to crossover stories anymore xD_

*.*.*.*

Raine: Last time I mentioned doing a voting soon. Here are the options.

Stories you can vote for:

 **Rein in Wonder World**

 **Blank Heart**

 **The World Ends with You**

 **Path to Twilight**

One more question for voting: Do you still want me to post She's Mine even though it has only a single chapter written out as of now?

You can vote up to two, but if you do please tell me which one you want posted the most since if the above question is answered with a lot of "Yes" then one of the stories will not be posted. Voting ends September 1st.


	10. Summaries 8 and Voting so Far

Raine: So I was looking at stories from other fanfiction writers and real talk I found some writers with more than 100 ongoing stories and that's amazing. Lowkey just want to post all of my stories now that have chapters written out because I'm trash (and I still wouldn't have as many as them). I mean I _**won't**_ but lowkey tempted to.

Raine: With that being said here are more trash summaries. I'll tally up the score for the voting so far at the end of this "chapter".

PeaceAndLove1: I have never seen a truer comment that can apply to so many things including fandoms. It's all quicksand and it'll be the death of me. I'm glad you like my story ideas.

Sguest1: I'm glad you love my story ideas I hope I can post some more soon.

Sabertooth: Since I said only up to two votes I can't count your Path to Twilight vote, but I'm glad you're interested enough that you couldn't really narrow it down to two. Path to Twilight will have its pairings based on votes once we reach a certain chapter in the series once it gets posted. Since "The Best Sister Is…" is a one-shot it will definitely be posted at some point in the future I just don't know how soon.

*.*.*.*

Title: **Absolute Dream (Peaceful Dream Ver.)**

Genre: Comedy/Friendship/some Romance

Pairing(s): ouo

Summary: Royal Wonder Academy is a school known for scouting students who are considered "elites" in a talent they have ranging from cooking to mechanics to fashion to simply being just abnormally lucky. This year's 91st class students are some of the most unique ones yet. Follow them along as they experience school life in this school of Elites.

 _Based off of Danganronpa, but in this case there's no death…that happens in the_ _ **second version**_ _of this trash fanfic._

Title: **Absolute Dream (Broken Dream Ver.)**

Genre: Tragedy/Drama/Horror

Pairing(s): ouo

Summary: Royal Wonder Academy is a school known for scouting students who are considered "elites" in a talent they have. This year, a particularly "special" student will be joining the 91st class. It's always been a dream of hers to come here, but that dream quickly turns into a nightmare as she and her classmates are thrust into a killing game.

 _Once again based off of Danganronpa and this is the version were half the cast if not more will probably end up being dead by the final chapter. So yeah…hope your favorite character doesn't end up kicking the bucket, or worse, being the mastermind._

Title: **Rewriting Destiny**

Genre: Fantasy/Tragedy (with a whole lot of other genres)

Pairing(s): ReinxEclipse/Shade/Toma, BrightxFine, TruthxElsa

Summary: "If you don't like the story close the book and pick up a new one. Rewrite it? No, no, that's impossible; after all you aren't the writer." From the very beginning their destinies had been written out for them, they merely had to follow the script as it was written. However, one tries to break free from these chains and decides to write her own story inadvertently forcing the others to do the same, but there are some who wish to follow the written story. Will she be able to write her own story or will she be forced to remain a character in someone else's story going towards an unhappy ending?

Title: **The Black Crystal Queen**

Genre: Fantasy/Drama/Romance

Pairing(s): Edward/Swan, Toma/Rein /Shade, Bright/Fine

Summary: Using the powers of the Black Crystal King Edward took over Toma's body and mind, corrupting him. But what's a king without a queen? A ring that has a portion of Swan's (Edward's deceased lover's) soul was corrupted with the black crystal power as well. Now Toma and Edward look for a girl worthy of binding souls with Swan and becoming the next Black Crystal Queen. Who would be the unfortunate victim? Why…none other than Princess Rein.

Title: **The Scientist Next Door (title subject to change)**

Genre: Sci-fi/Friendship/Comedy/Romance

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein/Eclipse, Fine/Bright, Elsa/Truth

Summary: Rein is a science loving girl. One day she decides she would try her hand at making an artificial human, she was successful, but it occurred to her later that perhaps that wasn't the best idea. She lives alone and people already consider her a dangerous mad scientist what would they think of her now that she's made an artificial human!? So begins Rein's days as she tries to pass off her creation "Eclipse" as her brother while trying to prove to the townspeople that she doesn't mean any harm.

Title: **A Shadow's Love Song**

Genre: Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Various (Shade, Eclipse, Toma, etc.), Fine/Bright, Edward/Swan/Acrux

Summary: Swan was a woman beloved by all; no one was immune to her charms, not the devil king, not even god. During her time Swan seduced countless demons and angels to her beck and call before choosing whether to be by the devil king's side or god's side, however…in the end she was to choose no side as her life was cut shorter than anticipated. Centuries later a young lady named Rein seems to carry the blood of Swan within her and the demons and angels who believe they have been forcefully tied to Swan are after Rein's life. Rein must now learn more about her ancestor and her abilities to control demons and angels in order to protect herself…

 _Inspired by Makai Ouji the name of the fanfic is also taken from the ending song's title._

Title: **The Lady of Neo Millennia**

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade, (One Sided!) Rein/Shade, Bright/Mirlo, Rein/?

Summary: Fine's family was poor and her parents couldn't stand living that way. They sold Fine's sister in order to make enough money to live a comfortable life, but it only lasted for a few years and now as a young lady Fine is paying for her parents' spending. However, a miracle occurs and Fine receives help from a kind, wealthy lady known as The Lady of Neo Millennia.

Title: **The Sun's Legacy**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein/Toma

Summary: The Sol Kingdom has always had a queen regnant. They made sure a princess would always be born to the throne by having the queen have multiple husbands. This year Toma, a duke from a neighboring country, and Shade, a gentleman who used to be a court musician, are chosen as Queen Rein's spouses. Toma has always feared woman from the Sol Kingdom as he's been told they are extremely angry and violent so he initially fears Rein while Shade is more preoccupied that his common birth may affect his ability to be a proper spouse for the queen. So begins these two gentleman's unique love story with Queen Rein.

 _*chanting intensifies* OT3! OT3! OT3! No but I'm all about polyamory so I decided to make a story with a polyamorous pairing._

Title: **Our Home**

Genre: Family/Romance

Pairing(s): (Major) Shade/Rein, (Minor) Fine/Bright, Malia/Jericho, Elsa/Truth

Summary: Shade's father disappears without a word only leaving a million dollar debt to Shade. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately) for him he meets Rein, a wealthy CEO, who says she'll pay off his debt only if he agrees to marry her and help keep her reputation in tact by lying to the public about her pregnancy by claiming the child as his own. Shade reluctantly agrees and now must deal with a loveless marriage and taking care of a baby while his flirtatious "wife" continues to work as a CEO (and perhaps flirt with other men behind his back). Will Shade be able to make this new life of his a good one?

*.*.*.*

 _Everything from here on out is part of my "Twins AU" aka a version of Twin Princess where Eclipse and Shade are twin brothers. A little more info on this AU can be found on the "SunnyPrincesses" tumblr. Link to it is in my profile._

Title: **Binary Prominence Binary Moon (Title subject to change)**

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance

Pairing(s): Bright/Fine/Shade/Rein, Eclipse/Rein

Summary: Shade and his twin brother Eclipse believe the Blessing of the Sun may be in danger of going out. Their suspicions are proven true during the Debutante Ball of the twin princesses when Shade witnesses them transforming. Shade decides to research this power more closely and observe the girls while Eclipse decides to test and observe to see if they are truly worthy of wielding the Power of Prominence.

 _Similar to the TPP's The Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star, this will also be a retelling of the series combining things form the anime, manga, original concept, and my own ideas. The main differences will be that Eclipse and Shade are two different people and the story will probably place just as much focus on them if not more than Fine and Rein._

Title: **New Moon Blue Moon**

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Eclipse/Rein/Shade

Summary: Eclipse isn't falling for Rein. "She's naïve, reckless, unprincess-like and worst of all…my brother's in love with her…" Eclipse isn't falling for Rein because he's already in love with her…but so is his twin brother. Eclipse struggles to hide his feelings for Rein, but will he be able to do so for long?

 _My ship name for the Eclipse/Rein thing in this AU is New Moon (creative af right) therefore the title._

Title: **Rose Moon (title subject to change)**

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Eclipse/Rein/Shade

Summary: Malia absolutely adores Rein and hopes to have her as a daughter-in-law. She knows that this will become true one way or the other since both of her sons are in love with her, but who should she side with in this situation? Which one would become the happiest with Rein? Which one would make Rein the happiest?

 _Ending couple will be decided by vote it'll either be Eclipse/Rein or Shade/Rein. If Eclipse/Rein is chosen Shade will be paired with Fine or Mirlo and if Shade/Rein is chosen Eclipse will more than likely be paired with an OC. Or I could go the polyamory route, who's ready for an OT3?_

*.*.*.*

Raine: Alright here are the current scores.

 _Q: Should She's Mine be posted even though it will have slow updates._

So far it seems like I will be posting it. 3 votes yes and 0 votes no

Rein in Wonder World – 1 Vote

Blank Heart – 2 Votes

The World Ends With You – 2 Votes

Path to Twilight – 0 Votes

It's a tie between Blank Heart and The World Ends With You so far.


	11. Summaries 9 and Voting so Far

Raine: Moooore summaries and also the tally for the current votes near the end of this chapter. Deadline for voting is almost here~. Today, tomorrow, and the next day are the last days to vote!

 **Sabertooth** : Well there's only a one vote per reviewer and you've already voted for everything you could last time. They're already in the tally. But um, I think you're confused on She's Mine. If you go back to the chapter titled "Summary Compilation and Voting" you will see the pairing specifically stated for that story is _ReinxShade_ and I said perhaps Fine may be paired with someone towards the end of the story; obviously it's not going to be Shade since he's already with Rein. I don't take suggestions for pairings on stories unless I specifically ask for them. I'm not entirely sure where you got the idea that She's Mine had the possibility of becoming a Fine/Shade, but I'm sorry it doesn't. I intended for it to be a Rein/Shade from the beginning and I made sure to say as much in the pairings section and to me the story summary also makes it rather clear that Rein and Shade are together. I hope you understand and can respect my decision.

 **PeaceAndLove1** : The simple solution is don't choose, make it an OT3. *chanting* OT3! OT3! OT3!

 **Miyuki Chiyo** : Alright, thank you for your vote!

 **Guest** : Alright, thank you for your vote!

*.*.*.*

Title: **The Lazy Manga Artist (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Pairing(s): Bright/Fine, Eclipse/Rein/Shade

Summary: Rein has always been lazy, listless, and airheaded. When she begins living alone in high school in order to be able to better do her job as a secret manga artist her best friend Bright, who is the only one who knows about her job, moves in with her to do all the housework for her. He also tries to help out his friends, Eclipse and Shade, get closer to Rein while he tries to get closer Fine. Rein just wants to work on her manga in peace and continue her lazy lifestyle.

 _Bright and Rein are best friends in this story and_ _ **remain**_ _best friends. I plan on making this FinexBright even if it kills me because I have a MIGHTY NEED for more Brine. And I also want to prove that a guy and a girl can be close without having romantic feelings for each other._

Title: **Haven't You Heard? She's Rein Bellerose (rewrite)**

Genre: Friendship/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy

Pairing(s): (one-sided) Fine/Shade, (one-sided) Various/Rein

Summary: Fine can't understand why the new girl, Rein, became her best friend. Rein was perfect in every way and Fine was…well she considered herself very ordinary, so why, out of everyone in class, did Rein decide to befriend her? Though for now Fine's just happy to have Rein as a friend since it's never a dull moment with her around.

 _Fine plays a central part in this story despite Rein being the protagonist._

Title: **Sunny Drops**

Genre: Family/Drama

Pairing(s): Elsa/Truth

Summary: Fine, Elsa, and Truth were all one big happy family, but after the death of Truth's former mistress his illegitimate daughter Rein is left without a home. She tries to go and live with Truth, but Truth quickly dumps her onto his brother Rumor in order to not ruin his perfect family. Now Rumor must deal with raising Rein, a child who has locked her heart away from others due to Truth's constant rejection of her mother and herself.

 _This story will focus mostly on Rein and Rumor for a long while._

Title: **Big Sis Little Sis (subject to change)**

Genre: Friendship/Family

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Summary: Fine and Rein live alone in an apartment complex. Fine is the elder of the two working a job in order to take care of them both while also taking college classes. Rein is the younger of the two still attending high school. To everyone Rein is seemingly perfect, but if only they knew her the way Fine did! Rein was a brat, a slob, and lazy, always taking advantage of Fine. But she was still Fine's only family left and she hopes that one day Rein will mature.

Title: **Everyone Hates Me!**

Genre: Comedy/Friendship

Pairing(s): (one-sided) Various/Rein

Summary: Some of Rein's friends wanted to mess with her one day in middle school and convinced her that she was hated by everyone. Unfortunately the lie worked too well and now, even as a high school student, Rein is convinced that everyone hates her! Fine knows it's not true, but oddly enough she can't bring herself to tell her sister the truth so she hangs back and hopes Rein realizes that no one hates her soon.

Title: **Ordinary (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Friendship/Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Summary: Rein was a rich girl living in the city. However, after a misunderstanding her parents force her to live out in some rural town on an island far away from her original, comfortable lifestyle. Now she must try to make a living on her own while also dealing with the noisy and overly friendly townsfolk.

*.*.*

Now for current voting results:

 _Q: Should She's Mine be posted even though it will have slow updates._

With a 4 to 0 vote it looks like I'll be posting it unless four to five people say no within the next three days.

Rein in Wonder World – 1 Vote

Blank Heart – 3 Votes

The World Ends With You – 2 Votes

Path to Twilight – 0 Votes

It looks like Blank Heart will be posted if no other story gets more than 3 votes within the next three days.


	12. First Voting Results!

Raine: Alright voting ends now! Okay before tallying the final votes I'll answer reviews.

 **Ch 11 Guest:** I'm sorry, but those stories aren't part of the possible voting options. If you go to chapter nine "Summary Compilation and Voting" you will see that the only options I let people vote for were Rein in Wonder World, Blank Heart, The World Ends With You, Path to Twilight, and I also asked if they wanted She's Mine posted as well.

 **PeaceAndLove1:** Yes, become part of the OT3 shippers. Also I feel it. My two best friends are both guys and I had to deal with everyone saying I was in love with one of them all throughout middle school. Shockingly for all of them he's actually gay xD

 **xowinterbellsxo:** I'm sorry but as I mentioned to the Ch 11 Guest neither of the stories you have voted for were a part of the options I had listed when I announced the voting in chapter nine. The only one I could have count was She's Mine, but you didn't really tell me clearly if you wanted that one posted or not despite that it will have very slow updates. And the thing about writing them fast: I can write them quickly, the first chapter/prologue at least; updates would just take more time (as I'm generally motivated by reviews to actually work on them). It's just when I had a lot of stories before I started receiving complaints that I had too many stories so I decided this time around I wouldn't post as many. Though if people don't really care anymore and want me to post more stories then I'll start posting a few more.

Raine: Now the voting results~!

 _Q: Should She's Mine be posted even though it will have slow updates._

With a 4 to 0 vote **I will be uploading She's Mine** , reminder: it will have slow updates.

Rein in Wonder World – 1 Vote

Blank Heart – 3 Votes

The World Ends With You – 2 Votes

Path to Twilight – 0 Votes

Raine: Winning against The World Ends With You by a single vote **Blank Heart will be posted as well.** Thank you for voting and make sure to look out for those new stories!

 _Here are the summaries of the stories that will be posted to give you a fresh reminder of what they're about._

Title: **Blank Heart**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): ReinxShade/Eclipse

Summary: Rein, a shut –in, lives with her cousin Rini as she was kicked out of her own home by her parents and sister, but she doesn't seem to mind. She spent her days happily living with her cousin, playing video games, and eating junk food until a mysterious boy appears in her bed one day. He says he has no memories so shut-in Rein finally goes outside to help mystery boy Eclipse regain his memories.

Title: **She's Mine!**

Genre: Romance/Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein, maybe a Fine pairing towards the end

Summary: Fine and Rein have always been close. There were no two siblings who got along better than them. Shade, a classmate of theirs, falls in love with Rein and tries to get her to go on dates with her, but somehow, Fine always ends up tagging along! "She's Mine! I won't hand over my sister to anyone especially you!" It was at that moment that Shade knew, this meant war against Fine!


	13. Summaries 10

Raine: Even more story summaries, yes. I should really stop. But I won't.

 **xowinterbellsxo** : It's okay. Those stories you mentioned will be posted eventually either when I finish something I'm currently working on or if, like I said, people want me to post more stories even without finishing the others first. Or if I myself decide to publish even more stories and add more to my "to write" list (and I probably will because I have zero self control someone please stop me).

*.*.*.*

Title: **Everlasting True Love I Am Yours**

Genre: Angst/Family/Tragedy/Romance

Pairing(s): Bright/Fine, Shade/Rein

Summary: Twins Fine and Rein are orphans at Blue Belle Orphanage. They are forced to participate in the Bluebell Aristocrat Club headed by the Bluebell Prince and Bluebell Princess. The girls are participants of the prince and princess's twisted games, which normally makes them targets for harassment and bullying by other members of the club. The two continue to play these wretched games, but will they one day snap?

 _Inspired by Rule of Rose, the title of this story is a phrase said in the game and will be said in the story._

Title: **A Strange Obsession (rewrite)**

Genre: Romance/Crime/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Undecided End Pairings

Summary: A high school gang leader, an underground doctor, a mysterious serial killer, a supposed angel, a man with remarkable good luck, a queen who watches over them all, all these extraordinary people and more are tied together by one person… a normal girl who yearns for the extraordinary…As they all come together they begin to weave a twisted love story…

 _Rewrite of Un'insolita Mania, but some things are drastically changed such as the roles of some characters._

Title: **The Great Witch's Husband**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein, Bright/Fine

Summary: Shade was orphaned at a young age. His sister, Milky, was quickly adopted, but no one wanted him as he was "strange". When he reaches the age of sixteen the orphanage tires of him and he is placed in a black market auction. The one who purchases him is a young woman who never shows her face. "I am the Great Witch. You will come live with me as my new husband." With no other choice Shade's life as the Great Witch's husband begins.

Title: **Binding Secrets**

Genre: Mystery/Romance/Tragedy

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein/Eclipse, Fine/Bright, Mirlo/Pastel, Swan/Edward

Summary: Shade checks his phone one morning to see a mysterious app downloaded onto it. When he opens it he discovers it's a messenger app for members of the RWO aka the "Royal Wonder Organization". The RWO's purpose is to help people meet and make friends and connections. Shade is dragged into becoming a member and soon realizes that perhaps the RWO isn't as innocent as it appears…

 _Not gonna lie lowkey want to post this one right now._

 _ **~Twin Princess Project~**_

Title: **Just Get Together Already!**

Genre: Romance/Humor/Family

Pairing(s): Elsa/Truth, Rumor/Nier

Summary: It was obvious to everyone that Truth loves Elsa and Elsa loves Truth…obvious to everyone except the two in question. Rumor had enough of waiting for them to finally come out and admit they love each other so he takes matters into his own hands…

 _I headcanon that Rumor is the main reason Elsa and Truth got together because the two were so obviously lovey-dovey even before they got together and Rumor couldn't handle it anymore, hoping that if they started dating they would go on dates somewhere far, far away from his field of vision._

Title: **Please Get Together Already!**

Genre: Romance/Humor/Family

Pairing(s): Fine/Bright, Shade/Rein

Summary: Bright likes Fine and Fine likes Bright, but neither says anything in fear of rejection. Shade attempts to gently encourage Bright to ask out Fine while Rein has gotten tired of waiting for the two to admit their feelings so she takes matters into her own hands…

 _*slams fists onto the table* More Bright/Fine! More Bright/Fine! This is sort of a sequel to_ _ **"Just Get Together Already!"**_ _Both titles are from the point of views of Truth and Fine's respective twins. Rumor being harsher probably thinking "just start dating already like holy shit we're all (I'm) tired of your will they won't they bullshit!" while Rein is like "it's obvious you two like each other please do yourselves (and everyone else) a favor and start dating!"_

Title: **Sunny Drops**

Genre: Family

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Elsa, Nier, Lie, and Fine all leave on a vacation for the four of them as Rein got sick at the last minute. Rumor and Truth dedicate their time to helping Rein feel better and doing what she wants to do once she gets better.

 _This will include eight chapters._

Title: **The History of the Sunny Kingdom**

Genre: Fantasy/Family

Pairing(s): Various OC/OC pairings, Grace/Naginyo

Summary: The Sunny Kingdom is the most powerful kingdom in all the Mysterious Star. But wouldn't you like to know where they got all this power? How they achieved it? Wouldn't you like to know the stories of Fine and Rein's ancestors?

 _As the title and summary implies this will be a collection of stories about Fine and Rein's ancestors and my personal headcanons about the Sunny Kingdom._

Title: _**Lullaby of the Sun**_

Genre: Family/Romance

Pairing(s): Lottie/True, Truth/Elsa, Rein/Shade

Summary: There is a lullaby passed down to the future rulers of the Sunny Kingdom. Truth recalls when his mother Lottie sang it to him, Truth then sings it to Rein, and now Rein sings it to herself as she awaits the arrival of her and Shade's children.

 _This will include three chapters. The first chapter focuses on Lottie, True, and Truth. The next chapter focuses on Truth, Elsa, and Rein. The final chapter focuses on Shade and a pregnant Rein._

Title: **My Dear Friend**

Genre: Friendship

Pairing(s): None

Summary: When Rein was younger she took care of an injured bird she called Piko. Ever since then Piko has been coming to visit Rein. Rein considers Piko to be a dear friend of hers. Today Rein decides to spend the whole day with Piko.

 _This will be a short one shot. I got the idea since on twitter someone showed a drawing of Rein with a little bird from the official Twin Princess Character book. And all the Rein artists I follow were going crazy over it and drawing fan art of Rein and her little bird friend. So I want to contribute to the bird hype by making a fanfic of Rein and her little bird friend. I will eventually be drawing Rein with the bird too because like all the other Rein artists on twitter I too went crazy for the cute bird XD I want to add Piko to the main TPP story, but I don't know if I'll even have the opportunity so this one shot will do if I don't get an opportunity._

 _ **~One-Shots/Drabbles~**_

Title: **Wedding Cake**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing(s): Bright/Fine

Summary: Fine insisted on having the largest wedding cake made for her and Bright's wedding.

 _You can't tell me that Fine wouldn't have the largest wedding cake. Save me a slice Fine._

Title: **Flustered**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein

Summary: Once they started dating Rein quickly found out that Shade enjoys teasing, but can't handle being teased back.

Title: **The Queen of a Lovely Kingdom**

Genre: Family/Friendship/Romance

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein, (implied) Fine/Bright

Summary: Before officially ascending as the Queen of the Sunny Kingdom Rein reminisces about past events as she walks around the lovely kingdom she would soon be ruling.


	14. Summaries 11

Raine: Mooooore summaries, yes.

 **PeaceAndLove1:** Well we'll see when I get to properly writing that one-shot. The Bluebell Prince and Princess totally sell the best ice cream. In the case of Rumor and Rein both of them will basically be flinging their twins at the person they love the difference being Rumor is like "alright that's it I'm done go ask her out already you dumbass" then he proceeds to fling Truth at Elsa while Rein is like "Fine, I love you so I'm doing this for your own good" then she proceeds to fling Fine at Bright. It'll be great. Can't wait to properly write Rumor and Rein losing all patience. Also I'm all about the OT3.

 **Scarlet** : Hopefully I get around to properly writing it and posting it soon. 'Cause like I said Rumor and Rein losing their patience will be fantastic.

Also fun facts: while browsing through some Rein art from twitter, a surprising amount of people seem to ship her with Auler I never expected that. But it seems Auler/Rein isn't the only popular "rare" pair. People like shipping Rein with Fango and I'm surprised that there are other Rein/Toma shippers besides me (I'm not alone praise the sun). Rein has like five different guys she's primarily shipped with it seems (Shade, Bright, Fango, Toma, and Auler) Rein could have a harem.

While browsing the Fine art I noticed that she's shipped with Shade 95% of the time and the other 4% with Bright, and the 1% left was either with Noche and I saw one picture that could be considered shipping her with Toma. Fine could have a smaller harem. I wonder if I keep searching if I'll find her shipped with other characters. Maybe someone ships her with like…I don't know maybe Prince Pastel or Melon. The hunt for rare pairs goes on!

Raine: Without further ado here are some more summaries!

*.*.*.*

Title: **Could Be The One**

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Fine/Bright, Fango/Elizabetta, Pastel/Mirlo, Auler/Altezza

Summary: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single woman in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a husband." In the Sunny Kingdom a man's only hope for a good future depended on how rich of a woman they could marry. When wealthy Miss Fine moves into the town where Shade and his family lives Shade's father sees an opportunity to find his sons a respectable and rich wife. Shade's not as thrilled at the idea as his family and he begins to detest the idea more once Fine's insufferable sister Miss Rein arrives. Shade wants true love, not a good yet loveless future, but will he realize that perhaps Rein may just be the one for him?

 _Inspired by Pride and Prejudice, but unlike Pride and Prejudice this story takes place in a matriarchy rather than a patriarchy, therefore the gender roles are switched._

Title: **A Splash of Color**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade

Summary: Shade was expected to be a normal student who did all his work, an intelligent student who followed the dress code and his predetermined future or else the town council would do "something". But most importantly he could never, ever, enter the little blue house, the only colorful house in his black and white town. But one day Shade gets tired of the normal routine and goes inside the little blue house…

 _I'm smiling as I type out this summary, but on the inside I am already suffering._

Title: **Rolling Girl**

Genre: Tragedy/Angst

Pairing(s): (Slight) Shade/Rein

Summary: "One more time, one more time, please just let me roll for another day!" Rein was always bullied in her class and treated poorly by her family. Despite how much it hurts her she continues to roll through the day, hoping that one day things would change, but… "One more time? Stop it's fine. Aren't you getting tired of doing this?"

 _Inspired by the Vocaloid song Rolling Girl._

Title: **Liars Academy**

Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Eh, depends on how the story goes.

Summary: Liars Academy, a high class school for gifted children, all whom have no recollection of how they got there. Waking up in a cell-like dorm room each child soon finds that they must become part of the Headmaster's game or be killed on the spot…now let me ask you this…"Are you one of us?"

Title: **To Tame a Princess**

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: Rein and Fine are known as the most un-princess-like princesses since the creation of the Mysterious Star….but they're also the heiresses to the star's most powerful kingdom. The Moon Kingdom and Jewelry Kingdom are desperate for more power on the star so they agree to arranged marriages. Bright is forced to marry Fine while Shade is forced to marry Rein. Bright seems to enjoy his time with the un-princess-like Fine, but Shade seems determined to "tame" the un-princess-like Rein. Will he succeed in taming Rein or will he find himself being tamed?

Title: **High Society (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Drama/Romance/Family

Pairing(s): Rein/Various (Shade, Eclipse, Fango, Auler, Edward), Fine/Bright, Elsa/Truth

Summary: Rein's father remarries and she gains a stepmother, stepsister, and a new life in high society. Rein must learn to adapt to her new life in high society, but now that she has to worry about her reputation, Elizabetta and her clique trying to ruin her life, and a stepsister who wants nothing to do with her, will she be able to?

 _I will always want Fine and Rein to have a sisterly, loving relationship, but this summary is before proper character development. Fine and Rein will get along and have that wonderful sisterly bond as the story progresses mark my words. Mark. My. Words._

Title: **Recall**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Other Various Pairings

Summary: Waking up the one day the only thing she can recall is her name. Her name is Rein, but…why can't she remember anything else? But as if that wasn't enough once Rein seems to become adjusted to her life she wakes up only to find things are completely different once again almost as if she's living another life entirely different form the last…Which one of her countless lives is her real life?

 _Inspired by_ _ **Amnesia: Memories**_ _. Depending on who Rein is paired with during the stories depends on who the other characters are paired with or if they remain single. I hope that made sense._

Title: **Girl of My Dreams**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein

Summary: Shade makes a contract with a demon in order to get his dream girl. "So where is she?" "She's right here, you've been calling me Rein this entire time, but you can call me the 'Girl of your Dreams' from now on."

Title: **She Belongs With Me**

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Toma/Rein/Shade

Summary: "I love Rein." When Toma called Shade out, Shade didn't expect to hear this of all things. "And…why are you telling me this?" "I know you like her too as much as you try to deny it. Look you're a good friend of mine and you've known her longer than I have so…I'm giving you by the end of today to confess to Rein, if you don't then tomorrow I will tell her how I feel." Toma has given Shade a time limit. Will he confess to Rein or continue to deny his feelings and let Toma steal her away?

 _I plan this to be either a long one-shot or a three chapter story._

Title: **Walking Home Alone**

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Mirlo is absent from school so Rein is tasked with giving her the work that she missed in class that day and her graded test. Since Rein only ever walks home with Mirlo so today she walks alone giving her time to think and contemplate about various things, including contemplating Mirlo's hatred of raisin bread.

 _This is going to be a one-shot, a kind of silly one-shot._

Title: **Our Princess**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance /Adventure

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Fine/Bright

Summary: One day four people calling themselves the "Great Diamond Knights" came to the Mysterious Star in search of their missing princess. Once they arrive to the Sunny Kingdom they spot Rein and claim her to be the missing princess. However, Rein, her family, and friends are sure she's not the missing princess since she's always been at the Mysterious Star. They thought that would be the end of it and the knights would peacefully leave, but they decided to force themselves into the Sunny Palace and refuse to leave until Rein remembers "who she really is" and comes with them!

Title: **The Surface World**

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Romance

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein/Toma, Bright/Fine

Summary: Fine, Shade, and Bright all live within the interior of the Mysterious Star, but what lies in the exterior of their home planet, the surface? One day the three leave the interior to investigate where they run into a strange, happy-go-lucky girl of the exterior named Rein who claims to be expelling the evil of the Surface World. Now the three are roped into helping her and her companion Toma expel the evil and along the way perhaps find out why things are so different in the surface and their own interior world.

Title: **The Sun and Stars**

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Undecided

Summary: Two children born to the King and Queen of Lucia. One, beloved by the gods, Princess Fine. The other condemned as a Child of Sin and thrown out of the Kingdom, Rein. One the to be heiress of the world's most powerful kingdom, the other Priestess to the stars of the vast sky. One who shines brightly, the other who lives in darkness, however…a prophecy tells that the light of the beloved child will be stolen away if the child of darkness cannot recover her own light. Will Fine's light be stolen away? Will Rein be able to shine again?

 _This one ended up being surprisingly popular when I first uploaded it despite being only a prologue when posted, although originally I separated Fine and Rein's storylines._

Title: **Mysterious Guardian (SYOC)**

Genre: Fantasy/Supernatural/Drama/Tragedy/Romance

Pairing(s): To be determined

Summary: Fushigi Boshi is a card game where players fight against each other with their "Guardians". Some Guardian Keepers have gotten special "Mystery Guardians" and are given an opportunity to make their wish a reality. "Fight and defeat other Mystery Keepers and become a Wonder Royal to obtain your wish." But what happens if you cannot become a Wonder Royal? What happens to your wish then?

 _For those of you who have no idea what a SYOC story is it's a "Submit Your Own Character" story. I need a lot of OCs for this and even though I could make my own I think this would be more interesting with OCs from people in this fandom. I'll make a separate story with information on how to participate and more detailed information if you're all interested._


	15. Update

Raine: Heeeeeeey everyone! This is an update on what's been going on and what I'll be doing from now on.

First of all, I'm putting three stories on hiatus. The first of **Mischievous Romance** because as I've said in the chapters' author notes I still feel something is missing in the story and writing the third chapter didn't help, so I'll be rethinking the chapter and I don't know how long that will be so it's going on a hiatus.

The second story that will be placed on a hiatus will be **Somnaire**. Somnaire's voting ended, but it ended in a tie so I don't know how to write the next chapter while keeping it fair. I can favor one group over the other, but that's not fair to the other group that also got a lot of votes. I'm thinking I may try to split the chapter evenly and focus on the two main groups that got the most votes, but I'm still thinking about it and I also don't know how long that will take so I'm also putting it on a hiatus.

The final story I'm putting on hiatus is **Magi Magia**. I haven't been coming up with any inspiration for the story lately so it's going on hiatus until my inspiration comes back.

Secondly, I've kinda been hit with waves of depression recently so I'm kind of not feeling up to even writing for some stories that are already posted. I'll try updating as much as I can though.

I may post a new story that is more of a story to cheer myself up since it's a story I enjoy writing thoroughly, but it just never seemed like the thing anyone else here would like. (The reason I'm thinking of posting it now is because writing for a story I don't even post makes me feel guilty for writing in when I could be using that time to write for something I've already posted.)

Thirdly, there are other things I've been working on. Like stuff for YouTube videos, fandubs, things for the ask blog, and things for a few comics I'm working on. So there are other things I gotta do as well as write fanfics.

I apologize if you've been waiting for my updates in stories, but I'll try to update as often as I can and I hope that you'll all stick around for it! I'll see you all next time.

Bye~!


	16. Summaries 12

Raine: MOOOOORE SUMMARIES YES.

*.*.*.*

Title: **Cursed Twins (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Tragedy/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Rein/?, Fine/?, Elsa/Truth

Summary: Rein La Angevine and Fine La Angevine each contract with a demon, Fine to help the Gaian Empire and Rein to destroy the Gaian Empire. However each has the same reason for fighting "I fight…for my sister's happiness!" Two sisters, two demons, two paths, the same reason for fighting, but only one may achieve glory.

 _Based on Code Geass. This story will also have a lot of OCs._

Title: **~Knighthood~ (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Friendship/Comedy/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Rein/OCs, Bright/Fine/Shade

Summary: There was a time when Princess Rein was almost kidnapped, worried for their daughters' safety the Truth and Elsa assigned them each protectors. Fine, however, insisted that she could get enough protection by hanging around her friends so Fine was allowed to merely travel around with her friends. When Rein wanted this too, however, her parents refused. As consolation though, Rein was assigned knights close to her in age. Given no other choice, Rein attempts to befriend her knights as she longs for companionship.

Title: **I'd Rather You Fall for Them Not Me!**

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Various (Shade, Toma, Fango, Bright, Auler, Yuzuru)

Summary: Rein loves romance…but only when it doesn't involve her. She was always content with being in the background and cheering on her sister and friends' romances, but once it's revealed that she's actually the popular net idol Rini men at her school start throwing themselves at her. But…"I'd Rather You Fall for Them Not Me!"

 _Based off of_ _ **Kiss Him Not Me!**_

Title: **The Darkwells (Subject to change)**

Genre: Comedy/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Fine/Bright, Minor Rein/Auler

Summary: There are strange twins living in the oldest mansion in Gladchester. Evil genius Rein Darkwell and evil inventor Fine Darkwell use their wits and talents to wreak havoc in Gladchester, but once Shade and Bright make the mistake of trying to stop them they become the Darkwell Twins' sole targets! Can the boys survive the onslaught of pranks, demons, and strange inventions being flung at them?

Title: **Give Me a Kiss, Whimsical Rein**

Genres: Romance/Drama/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein/Toma, Fine/Bright

Summary: Rein is a girl born with the powers of both her Esper Father and Witch Mother, a rarity. However Rein is rather whimsical and does not hide her powers as she is told and therefore her family moves around a lot. However, in her new town she makes two interesting friends that form her desire to hide her powers, but she finds it's more difficult than she thought!

Title: **Day to Day**

Genre: Friendship/Comedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Fine and Rein are twins who are polar opposites. Fine is a tomboy who loves eating tasty food while Rein is considered to be a girly girl who is more interested in fashion than sports. They're friends with two other interesting people whose personalities all seem to clash yet despite that they all seem to be good friends.

 _Centered on friendship similar to Star Gazer, but this one will be more light hearted._

Title: **Strange Occurrences of an Unpopular Girl**

Genre: Supernatural/Mystery

Pairing(s): Undecided

Summary: The "Strange Occurrences Club" wants to find out the mysteries surrounding this world. However, once strange occurrences begin happening in their Academy they start to investigate and Club President Fine realizes that they all seem to be happening due to the whims of an unpopular girl named Rein.

Title: **Adventurer!**

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Undecided

Summary: Rein becomes tired of life as a princess...Upon reading a book made by a famous adventurer who had tons of fun on his journeys Rein decides to run away from home and pursue the life of an adventurer! Joined by two unlikely friends, Auler and Boomo, the three set out to a universe full of adventures!

Title: **Lady Nyx**

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Pairing(s): One-sided!Rein/Toma, Onesided!Nyx/Eclipse, Omesided!Shade/Rein, Onesided!Fine/Shade, Onesided!Eclipse/Theia, Onesided!Theia/Toma, Onesided!Toma/Nyx

Summary: Painfully shy Rein Soleil wakes up one morning to find the little devil Boomo in her room. He says he needs help finding the seven Grace Stones and bring them back to the devil world, in return he gives Rein the ability to transform into Lady Nyx, confident thief extraordinaire! Rein decides to take him up on the offer and finds herself thrown into a battle between the devil and angel worlds along with a mysterious third party. Rein must now deal with begin chased after Lady Theia who allies with the angels, detective Toma who wants to stop her, and mysterious gentleman thief Eclipse! Too bad that Rein feels herself falling for Toma but Nyx has her eyes on Eclipse!

 _Inspired by a manga called Shadow Lady. Best manga ever btw. Even if it was cut short because it was cancelled..._

Title: **Checkered Wonderland**

Genre: Supernatural/Horror/Suspense

Pairing(s): Edward/Rein, Swan/Edward

Summary: Students of Royal Wonder Academy went to an art gallery for a field trip. When Rein sees a painting titled "Checkered Wonderland" she finds that everyone in the art gallery has disappeared! Her only choice is to jump into the painting and once she arrives she meets a man named Edward. Now the two must try to find a way out of this strange world of horrors that they've found themselves in.

 _Inspired by Ib and the cute Rein/Edward fanart I saw on Twitter._

Title: **Crowns and Ice Skates**

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing(s): Rein/Yuzuru

Summary: Prince Yuzuru of the Ice Planet knew his parents were trying to use him as a pawn for their plans. His parents want him to marry Princess Rein or Fine. But Yuzuru decides he won't play by his parents rules. Unfortunately he finds himself getting closer and closer to Rein...and his resolve begins to waver.

 _Yuzuru is based off of a nameless prince from the second season. This was also born because I saw cute fanart someone drew of said background character being shipped with Rein._

Title: **Seven Colored Sketchbook**

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing(s): Millon/Rein (aka Male!Mirlo/Rein)

Summary: Millon had always loved the seven paintings of a beautiful lady. In each of the seven portraits, she wore different colored accessories and clothing, but her blue hair was always the same. Millon fell in love with the lady in the paintings who seemed lifelike. One day, a transfer student shows up in his class who looks exactly like the lady in the paintings. Soon Millon only ever draws her in his sketchbook and always using the seven colors from the paintings too. One day the girl approaches him. "Hey, are these drawings of me?"

 _The name Millon came up a lot when some artists drew genderbent Mirlo so I decided to go with it. Also once again, saw Millon/Rein fanart so I had to. I've also seen Mirlo/Rein fanart. It's all so cute._


	17. Summary Compilation 2 And Other Info

Raine: Heeeeey, this is a story summary compilation along with a few new ones. But besides that I also wrote which ones I want to start working on next and which of my current on-going stories are at the top of my writing list for creating their next chapter.

Raine: Some summaries were removed because at this time I have zero motivation to ever actually start them. Anything still here I have at least one percent motivation to create it someday.

 **PeaceAndLove1** : I forgot to respond to your last review because I'm dumb, but your concern for my health is much appreciated! And thank you for calling me a good writer it means a lot~! I'm glad you're interested in so many of my stories too~. Yeah I really liked Kiss Him Not Me too. I've finished the recent chapter of the manga and I need more. And nah, you're fine xD It's impossible to be any weirder than my friends believe me. If you heard are conversations then oooooh booooy.

*.*.*.*

 ** **Top of the List****

 ** _I would like to post these sometime soon. If you have one from this list that you'd like to see posted soon as well feel free to tell me that might give me the courage to post it sooner._**

Title: **Twin Stars and Summer's Rein**

Genre: Mystery/Romance

Pairing(s): Multiple Pairings; End Pairs Undecided

Summary: It was nothing short of coincidence that Rein met Toma. It was still coincidence that Rein's sister Fine had become a politician in Mirabilia City. And yet another coincidence when Rein befriends Eclipse and Shade. And perhaps it was still a coincidence that Rein stumbles upon the secret Toma was so desperate to hide…

Title: **Another World (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure

Pairing(s): Undecided

Crossover: FBNFH/Digimon

Summary: A game called "Digital Monsters" becomes popular all over the Wonder Planet including Royal Wonder Academy. Once the game reaches its peak in popularity the weather around the world changes and an aurora appears in the sky. Rein, Fine, and friends are all transported to the digital world!

 _Listen a new digimon game came out and I can't get it yet, but my hype is real so have this crossover._

Title: **Paradise**

Genre: Mystery/Fantasy

Summary: As the Readers you have the power to guide the Puppets…or, excuse me, the Protagonists. Fine and Rein live in a world called Fushigiboshi. It is your job to guide them through their everyday lives. Get them into trouble, get them out of it. But ultimately your goal will be to guide them to Paradise. Do you have what it takes to lead them there?

 _Like Somnaire this heavily relies on readers to leave reviews. And I cam up with a failsafe in case of ties this time. I'll be using this story to test that failsafe and if it works hen I can resume Somnaire._

Title: ****Candied Roses****

Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure

Pairing(s): Rein/Various (Rein/Shade, Rein/Toma, Rein/Edward, Rein/Pastel, Rein/Bright) Fine/Shade, Fine/Bright, Mirlo/Pastel

Summary: Rein was an orphan from Belle Orphanage until she was adopted as a playmate for the terrible Francoise siblings. There Rein will face many hardships, but maybe there she will be able to find her own path to happiness, the truth about the parents who abandoned her, her Prince of Belle Hill…and perhaps even true love.

Title: ****Rein in Wonder World****

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Fine/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: The only one who was ever kind to Rein was her sister Fine. But she has been constantly told by her parents and others around her that's she's only making Fine miserable by "forcing Fine to be nice to her". Rein decides to run away for the good of her sister and ended up being pushed into one of the Star Springs and is transported to a different world! Unfortunately, it seems she cannot go back until the same spring is once again filled with many beautiful stars and she is responsible for filling it by speaking to the residents of this Wonder World. However once she gets to know the residents of the Wonder World will she want to return? Does anyone even miss her back home?

 _ _This was inspired by the Alice in the Country of (Blank) Series.__

Title: ****The World Ends With You****

Genre: Supernatural/ Horror/Adventure/Thriller

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Romance is more subplot here so there will be like ship tease, but I doubt anyone will actually get together (and the only reason there is any romance at all is because I can think of a few funny situations with using it, it's gonna be so good)

Summary: "In Seven Days, the world will end." How would you react if your cousin told you that out of the blue? It was supposed to be a normal day for Rein. She was supposed to hang out with her cousin, but instead he says that to her then leaves. Shortly after she gets a message on her phone: "PeAcEfUl DaYs HaVe DiEd. LeT's SuRvIvE." The clock has begun marching forward…Seven Days until the end remain…

 _ _This was based off of the Devil Survivor series. Also had another story with this name, but different summary so I guess this can be considered its replacement.__

Title: **The Lady of Neo Millennia**

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade, (One Sided!) Rein/Shade, Bright/Mirlo, Rein/?

Summary: Fine's family was poor and her parents couldn't stand living that way. They sold Fine's sister in order to make enough money to live a comfortable life, but it only lasted for a few years and now as a young lady Fine is paying for her parents' spending. However, a miracle occurs and Fine receives help from a kind, wealthy lady known as The Lady of Neo Millennia.

Title: **Rewriting Destiny**

Genre: Fantasy/Tragedy (with a whole lot of other genres)

Pairing(s): ReinxEclipse/Shade/Toma, BrightxFine, TruthxElsa

Summary: "If you don't like the story close the book and pick up a new one. Rewrite it? No, no, that's impossible; after all you aren't the writer." From the very beginning their destinies had been written out for them, they merely had to follow the script as it was written. However, one tries to break free from these chains and decides to write her own story inadvertently forcing the others to do the same, but there are some who wish to follow the written story. Will she be able to write her own story or will she be forced to remain a character in someone else's story going towards an unhappy ending?

Title: **Sunny Drops**

Genre: Family/Drama

Pairing(s): Elsa/Truth

Summary: Fine, Elsa, and Truth were all one big happy family, but after the death of Truth's former mistress his illegitimate daughter Rein is left without a home. She tries to go and live with Truth, but Truth quickly dumps her onto his brother Rumor in order to not ruin his perfect family. Now Rumor must deal with raising Rein, a child who has locked her heart away from others due to Truth's constant rejection of her mother and herself.

 _This story will focus mostly on Rein and Rumor for a long while._

Title: **The Surface World**

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Romance

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein/Toma, Bright/Fine

Summary: Fine, Shade, and Bright all live within the interior of the Mysterious Star, but what lies in the exterior of their home planet, the surface? One day the three leave the interior to investigate where they run into a strange, happy-go-lucky girl of the exterior named Rein who claims to be expelling the evil of the Surface World. Now the three are roped into helping her and her companion Toma expel the evil and along the way perhaps find out why things are so different in the surface and their own interior world.

Title: **The Sun and Stars**

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Undecided

Summary: Two children born to the King and Queen of Lucia. One, beloved by the gods, Princess Fine. The other condemned as a Child of Sin and thrown out of the Kingdom, Rein. One the to be heiress of the world's most powerful kingdom, the other Priestess to the stars of the vast sky. One who shines brightly, the other who lives in darkness, however…a prophecy tells that the light of the beloved child will be stolen away if the child of darkness cannot recover her own light. Will Fine's light be stolen away? Will Rein be able to shine again?

 _This one ended up being surprisingly popular when I first uploaded it despite being only a prologue when posted, although originally I separated Fine and Rein's storylines._

Title: **Checkered Wonderland**

Genre: Supernatural/Horror/Suspense

Pairing(s): Edward/Rein, Swan/Edward

Summary: Students of Royal Wonder Academy went to an art gallery for a field trip. When Rein sees a painting titled "Checkered Wonderland" she finds that everyone in the art gallery has disappeared! Her only choice is to jump into the painting and once she arrives she meets a man named Edward. Now the two must try to find a way out of this strange world of horrors that they've found themselves in.

 _Inspired by Ib and the cute Rein/Edward fanart I saw on Twitter._

Title: **Crowns and Ice Skates**

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing(s): Rein/Yuzuru

Summary: Prince Yuzuru of the Ice Planet knew his parents were trying to use him as a pawn for their plans. His parents want him to marry Princess Rein or Fine. But Yuzuru decides he won't play by his parents rules. Unfortunately he finds himself getting closer and closer to Rein...and his resolve begins to waver.

 _Yuzuru is based off of a nameless prince from the second season. This was also born because I saw cute fanart someone drew of said background character being shipped with Rein._

Title: **The Darkwells (Subject to change)**

Genre: Comedy/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Fine/Bright, Minor Rein/Auler

Summary: There are strange twins living in the oldest mansion in Gladchester. Evil genius Rein Darkwell and evil inventor Fine Darkwell use their wits and talents to wreak havoc in Gladchester, but once Shade and Bright make the mistake of trying to stop them they become the Darkwell Twins' sole targets! Can the boys survive the onslaught of pranks, demons, and strange inventions being flung at them?

Title: **Adventurer!**

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Undecided

Summary: Rein becomes tired of life as a princess...Upon reading a book made by a famous adventurer who had tons of fun on his journeys Rein decides to run away from home and pursue the life of an adventurer! Joined by two unlikely friends, Auler and Boomo, the three set out to a universe full of adventures!

Title: **Lady Nyx**

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Pairing(s): One-sided!Rein/Toma, Onesided!Nyx/Eclipse, Omesided!Shade/Rein, Onesided!Fine/Shade, Onesided!Eclipse/Theia, Onesided!Theia/Toma, Onesided!Toma/Nyx

Summary: Painfully shy Rein Soleil wakes up one morning to find the little devil Boomo in her room. He says he needs help finding the seven Grace Stones and bring them back to the devil world, in return he gives Rein the ability to transform into Lady Nyx, confident thief extraordinaire! Rein decides to take him up on the offer and finds herself thrown into a battle between the devil and angel worlds along with a mysterious third party. Rein must now deal with begin chased after Lady Theia who allies with the angels, detective Toma who wants to stop her, and mysterious gentleman thief Eclipse! Too bad that Rein feels herself falling for Toma but Nyx has her eyes on Eclipse!

 _Inspired by a manga called Shadow Lady. Best manga ever btw. Even if it was cut short because it was cancelled..._

Title: **Seven Colored Sketchbook**

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing(s): Millon/Rein (aka Male!Mirlo/Rein)

Summary: Millon had always loved the seven paintings of a beautiful lady. In each of the seven portraits, she wore different colored accessories and clothing, but her blue hair was always the same. Millon fell in love with the lady in the paintings who seemed lifelike. One day, a transfer student shows up in his class who looks exactly like the lady in the paintings. Soon Millon only ever draws her in his sketchbook and always using the seven colors from the paintings too. One day the girl approaches him. "Hey, are these drawings of me?"

 _The name Millon came up a lot when some artists drew genderbent Mirlo so I decided to go with it. Also once again, saw Millon/Rein fanart so I had to. I've also seen Mirlo/Rein fanart. It's all so cute_

*.*.*.*

 ** **Middle of the List****

 ** _These aren't my top priority, but I would like to start working on them eventually._**

Title: **I'd Rather You Fall for Them Not Me!**

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Various (Shade, Toma, Fango, Bright, Auler, Yuzuru)

Summary: Rein loves romance…but only when it doesn't involve her. She was always content with being in the background and cheering on her sister and friends' romances, but once it's revealed that she's actually the popular net idol Rini men at her school start throwing themselves at her. But…"I'd Rather You Fall for Them Not Me!"

 _Based off of_ **Kiss Him Not Me!**

Title: ****The Quadruplets of a Lovely Kingdom****

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Family

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: Queen Regnant Rein of the Sunny Kingdom and her husband King Consort Shade have had quadruplets who ended up being just as adventure hungry as their mother! Rein decides to allow them to travel around the Sunny Kingdom saying that it will help them learn more about their kingdom (this was mostly just a cover up to convince her stubborn and worrisome husband). The quadruplets set out on an adventure across their lovely kingdom!

 _ _This story will revolve around OCs, more specifically OCs that are Rein and Shade's children. Fine and Bright's children may appear eventually. If I end up finishing this story I'll make another one where they travel the mysterious star so the children of Mirlo, Lione, etc. also appear.__

Title: ****Long Live the Queen****

Pairing(s): Various Pairings (Bright/Fine/Shade/Rein, Altezza/Auler/Rein, Truth/Elsa, etc)

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Drama

Summary: "THE QUEEN IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Lottie was the queen of the Sol Kingdom. She recently passed away and stated in her will that the next ruler can only be her illegitimate child Rein. Rein is taken from her home, the family that raised her, and her friends to come to the Sol Palace and train to become the next queen. However, many of her half siblings and other nobles would do anything to take the throne from her…even if it means killing her.

 _ _Based off of the game with the same name: Long Live the Queen. It's on steam and you should all totally play it it's amazing~!__

Title: ****Do You Know Why The Caged Blue Bird Sings?****

Genres: Drama/Romance

Pairing(s): All of them probably, no not really, but there are more than I'd like to list

Summary: Rein was an orphan adopted by the Caela Family by Emma as a replacement for her dead daughter. No one in her new family seems to like her, only giving her false smiles as they plan her ruin. Rein wonders if there's a way to escape her cage without getting trapped in another. AU

Title: ****Path to Twilight****

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure

Pairing(s): To be decided on by votes

Summary: The Sun and Moon Kingdom have hated each other for centuries. Soon this hatred led to the Moon Kingdom kidnapping a Sunny Princess and the Sun Kingdom kidnapping a Lunar Prince. Years have passed and the hatred has finally reached the boiling point where it has begun a war. It is during the beginning of this war that the kidnapped princess and prince meet and come to the realization that someone has made the two kingdoms hate each other for a more sinister purpose. They decide to band together and put a stop to the war and end the life of the true villain, but it becomes clear that it will be no easy task when both sides now have it in for them.

 _ _This was inspired by Fire Emblem Fates since I am obsessed with the game and franchise as a whole. I've also figured out that I clearly have a thing for blue haired lords voiced by Mathew Mercer (I married Chrom in Awakening and now Shigure is my Fates husband save me), but I digress. This story will have 'supports' between characters and then I'll have a voting to decide whose supports you liked better and who you all believe should be together.__

 _ _This will also include children OCs for pairings that are voted in because MAN DO I LOVE OCS.__

Title: ** **Lady Thief Lucifera [Subject to Change]****

Genre: Adventure/Romance/ Supernatural/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Rein/Toma, Rein/Auler, Fine/Bright, Narlo/Milky (Who Rein actually ends up with by the end is up in the air, I'll probably have a vote to see which of the guys people want her to end up with)

Summary: Rein hated her limited freedom as a Princess of the Sunny Kingdom. She hated the corruption inside the kingdoms including her own too. Rein had to do many things she didn't want to for political gain. It felt like she was a slave. Perhaps that's why she's always chained in her dreams. One day; however, Rein is given the chance to have the freedom she's always wanted and she meets others who feel the same way she does…She along with her new partners take on alter egos in the forms of phantom thieves. The Mysterious Star royals and nobles now all fear becoming Lady Thief Lucifera's next target.

Title: ****Painted Memories****

Genre: Tragedy/Family/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing(s): Moon Malia/Jericho, Elsa/Truth, True/Lottie

Summary: Rein grew up in a family that cared only about money except for her grandfather True. Lottie raised Truth to be money grubbing and Truth in turn tried to raise Fine and Rein to be the same way, but Rein had no interest in it. To her it was more fun to paint and draw with her grandfather. One day, however, her grandfather supposedly committed suicide. Rein doesn't know why and no one else in her family seems to care about his death and only focus on the inheritance, but Rein is determined to figure out the truth. Was it really suicide?

 _ _I'm here to bring you more feels that you didn't want.__

Title: ****The End of Dreams****

Genre: Fantasy/Horror/Adventure

Pairing(s): To be revealed

Summary: "Why don't you wake up now? It's meaningless to keep on dreaming." When she woke up that day she was in a strange place she did not recognize. She tried to remember how she got there, but…she couldn't remember a thing… not where here is, not her home, not her family, not even her name… She now travels through this strange world trying to find out who she is, why she's here, and how to get back to where her home may be. However, it seems that many things in this world are out to end her life. "If you don't like this dream then dream a new one, or are you that attached to this retched world?"

 _ _As you can see here, I refer to the protagonist as "she" or "her". That's because at this point it's up in the air whether the protagonist is Fine or Rein. You will follow the protagonist for a few chapters then I will ask you "Do you think the protagonist is Rein or Fine?" Depending on who is named more will depend on who will be revealed as the protagonist and how the rest of that "strange place" will develop, but regardless, the other twin will still play a major role.__

Title: ****Café Happiness****

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Various

Summary: When you're feeling down there is one place to go to cheer yourself up, Café Happiness. The owner, Rein, can always tell when you're feeling glum and gives you a special cup of tea catered to your specific tastes to pick you back up again! But this cup of tea has a special side effect and that side effect depends on who you are. Well? What are you waiting for? Come on in, grab a seat, and take a drink of one of Rein's special blends. AU

Title: ****The Princess of the Stars****

Genre: Tragedy/Friendship

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Fine was a lonely girl who hated everything about herself. She made an imaginary friend she dubbed the "Princess of the Stars". When summer came around her parents sent her to live with her grandparents. There she met a girl who looked exactly her imaginary friend and maybe with her help Fine can come to like herself.

Title: ****Rewind****

Former Title: Tick Tock

Genre: Horror/Adventure

Pairing(s): My dude, I don't even know. I might make some ship-like scenes, but? It's not really romance focused?

Summary: They say a haunted mansion lies on a hill beyond the outskirts of town. Shade, Fango, Rein, and their friends decided to have a test of courage there. However, once they arrive they are unable to leave and soon realize the mansion is not only haunted, but makes their minds become clouded as well. What are these contradictory memories? Have they perhaps…been here before?

 _ _This was based off of Ao Oni, Heta Oni, and Corpse Party…so you know it's gonna be good…Or bad, you know, depends on how you feel about horror.__

Title: ****The Star Promise****

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Bright/Fine/Shade

Summary: When Rein was younger she and Truth left on a journey across the universe. Now those years have come back to haunt them as they find out that Truth had promised to marry Rein…to four different princes.

Title: ****Mirror, Mirror, You Lied****

Genre: Horror/Mystery

Pairing(s): Some implied pairings

Summary: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the girly before them all?" She looked at herself in the mirror and she realized; it's not her. She never looked like that. Sure there are some similarities, but the hair and eye color were way off. "Mirror, Mirror, You Lied." AU/Multiple Character Deaths

Title: ****The Other Soleil Girl****

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade/Rein

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Fine and Rein were from a poor family who just so happened to land a place within the Court of a noblewoman and eventually meet King Shade. Rein falls in love with him, but is forced to step aside by her parents as her sister Fine must be the one to wed the king. Rein realizes that she is no more than a pawn to her parents, a stepping stone for Fine's success. So she must choose what is more important to her; Fine's happiness…or her own?

 _ _The summary kind of makes it seem like I'm demonizing Fine, but I'm__ ** _ **not**_** _ _. Fine has no idea that her parents are favoring her and loves Rein dearly hence why Rein is so conflicted on following her heart because her sister doesn't deserve to suffer because of their parents since Rein following her heart would require stepping all over Fine's…__

Title: ****The Girl Who Leapt Through Time****

Pairing(s): Rein/?, Fine/?, Elizabetta/?, Mirlo/?, Altezza/?

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance (I like this combo of genres if you haven't noticed yet)

Summary: While working at her family's shrine Rein is pulled into the shrine's well and ends up traveling back in time when magic, gods, and demons still exist. Upon her arrival she is captured and then taken to a palace where she is announced as the new Priestess of Kouryu.

 _ _A combination of Fushigi Yuugi, InuYasha, and the video game InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask. Even though Rein will be the main focus there will be four others who will also get some time in the spotlight: Fine, Altezza, Mirlo, and Elizabetta.__

Title: ****The Best Sister Is…****

Genre: Parody/Humor/Family

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Shade and Bright were fighting over who the best sister was: Milky or Altezza. Shade insists that Milky is the best sister in all of the Mysterious Star while Bright says it's Altezza. But what fools! They're both wrong! "The best sister in the entire universe is obviously my lovable twin sister Fine!" (One shot)

 _ _I saw a comic that seemed like Shade, Bright, and Rein were fighting over who had the best sister and each took turns saying something good about their sibling and…boy oh boy did Rein have the best (and most)arguments and examples XDDD It was amazing and I want to make a one shot out of it.__

Title: **The Sun's Legacy**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein/Toma

Summary: The Sol Kingdom has always had a queen regnant. They made sure a princess would always be born to the throne by having the queen have multiple husbands. This year Toma, a duke from a neighboring country, and Shade, a gentleman who used to be a court musician, are chosen as Queen Rein's spouses. Toma has always feared woman from the Sol Kingdom as he's been told they are extremely angry and violent so he initially fears Rein while Shade is more preoccupied that his common birth may affect his ability to be a proper spouse for the queen. So begins these two gentleman's unique love story with Queen Rein.

 _*chanting intensifies* OT3! OT3! OT3! No but I'm all about polyamory so I decided to make a story with a polyamorous pairing._

Title: **Binary Prominence Binary Moon (Title subject to change)**

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Romance

Pairing(s): Bright/Fine/Shade/Rein, Eclipse/Rein

Summary: Shade and his twin brother Eclipse believe the Blessing of the Sun may be in danger of going out. Their suspicions are proven true during the Debutante Ball of the twin princesses when Shade witnesses them transforming. Shade decides to research this power more closely and observe the girls while Eclipse decides to test and observe to see if they are truly worthy of wielding the Power of Prominence.

 _Similar to the TPP's The Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star, this will also be a retelling of the series combining things form the anime, manga, original concept, and my own ideas. The main differences will be that Eclipse and Shade are two different people and the story will probably place just as much focus on them if not more than Fine and Rein._

Title: **New Moon Blue Moon**

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Eclipse/Rein/Shade

Summary: Eclipse isn't falling for Rein. "She's naïve, reckless, unprincess-like and worst of all…my brother's in love with her…" Eclipse isn't falling for Rein because he's already in love with her…but so is his twin brother. Eclipse struggles to hide his feelings for Rein, but will he be able to do so for long?

 _My ship name for the Eclipse/Rein thing in this AU is New Moon (creative af right) therefore the title._

Title: **Rose Moon (title subject to change)**

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Eclipse/Rein/Shade

Summary: Malia absolutely adores Rein and hopes to have her as a daughter-in-law. She knows that this will become true one way or the other since both of her sons are in love with her, but who should she side with in this situation? Which one would become the happiest with Rein? Which one would make Rein the happiest?

 _Ending couple will be decided by vote it'll either be Eclipse/Rein or Shade/Rein. If Eclipse/Rein is chosen Shade will be paired with Fine or Mirlo and if Shade/Rein is chosen Eclipse will more than likely be paired with an OC. Or I could go the polyamory route, who's ready for an OT3?_

Title: **Big Sis Little Sis (subject to change)**

Genre: Friendship/Family

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Summary: Fine and Rein live alone in an apartment complex. Fine is the elder of the two working a job in order to take care of them both while also taking college classes. Rein is the younger of the two still attending high school. To everyone Rein is seemingly perfect, but if only they knew her the way Fine did! Rein was a brat, a slob, and lazy, always taking advantage of Fine. But she was still Fine's only family left and she hopes that one day Rein will mature.

Title: **Everyone Hates Me!**

Genre: Comedy/Friendship

Pairing(s): (one-sided) Various/Rein

Summary: Some of Rein's friends wanted to mess with her one day in middle school and convinced her that she was hated by everyone. Unfortunately the lie worked too well and now, even as a high school student, Rein is convinced that everyone hates her! Fine knows it's not true, but oddly enough she can't bring herself to tell her sister the truth so she hangs back and hopes Rein realizes that no one hates her soon.

Title: **Ordinary (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Friendship/Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Summary: Rein was a rich girl living in the city. However, after a misunderstanding her parents force her to live out in some rural town on an island far away from her original, comfortable lifestyle. Now she must try to make a living on her own while also dealing with the noisy and overly friendly townsfolk.

Title: **Haven't You Heard? She's Rein Bellerose (rewrite)**

Genre: Friendship/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy

Pairing(s): (one-sided) Fine/Shade, (one-sided) Various/Rein

Summary: Fine can't understand why the new girl, Rein, became her best friend. Rein was perfect in every way and Fine was…well she considered herself very ordinary, so why, out of everyone in class, did Rein decide to befriend her? Though for now Fine's just happy to have Rein as a friend since it's never a dull moment with her around.

 _Fine plays a central part in this story despite Rein being the protagonist._

Title: **Everlasting True Love I Am Yours**

Genre: Angst/Family/Tragedy/Romance

Pairing(s): Bright/Fine, Shade/Rein

Summary: Twins Fine and Rein are orphans at Blue Belle Orphanage. They are forced to participate in the Bluebell Aristocrat Club headed by the Bluebell Prince and Bluebell Princess. The girls are participants of the prince and princess's twisted games, which normally makes them targets for harassment and bullying by other members of the club. The two continue to play these wretched games, but will they one day snap?

 _Inspired by Rule of Rose, the title of this story is a phrase said in the game and will be said in the story._

Title: **A Strange Obsession (rewrite)**

Genre: Romance/Crime/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Undecided End Pairings

Summary: A high school gang leader, an underground doctor, a mysterious serial killer, a supposed angel, a man with remarkable good luck, a queen who watches over them all, all these extraordinary people and more are tied together by one person… a normal girl who yearns for the extraordinary…As they all come together they begin to weave a twisted love story…

 _Rewrite of Un'insolita Mania, but some things are drastically changed such as the roles of some characters._

Title: **The Great Witch's Husband**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein, Bright/Fine

Summary: Shade was orphaned at a young age. His sister, Milky, was quickly adopted, but no one wanted him as he was "strange". When he reaches the age of sixteen the orphanage tires of him and he is placed in a black market auction. The one who purchases him is a young woman who never shows her face. "I am the Great Witch. You will come live with me as my new husband." With no other choice Shade's life as the Great Witch's husband begins.

*.*.*.*

 **Bottom of the List**

 _The story summaries here are the ones I'm not as concerned about/have no intention of starting any time soon._

Title: ****The (Supposed) Witch's Tale****

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade/Rein

Summary: A beautiful maiden named Rein and a Prince named Shade fell in love, but it was soon proven by the local priestess that Rein was a witch who forced Shade to fall in love with her because of a magic spell she cast. As punishment the witch was burned at the stake, but was Rein really a witch? "Come now, gather around, and let me tell you the sad tale of a supposed witch girl."

 _ _Inspired by the vocaloid song Witch Hunt__

Title: ****Into the Abyss****

Genre: Fantasy/Supernatural /Drama

Pairing(s): o3o

Summary: Rein's family had been killed and she would have been as well if not for the demon who had apparently been living in her family's heirloom, a ring. Out of desperation Rein made a contract with the demon in order to save her life. Years later she is trying to uncover who killed her family and the secrets about her family she was never told.

 _ _This trash is inspired by Black Butler and Makai Ouji. Also I gave it a name form an old series I was going to write, but then gave up so I guess this would be its replacement?__

Title: ****Ten Years****

Genre: Friendship/Tragedy/Drama/Romance

Pairing(s): ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Honestly, I don't want to say I'd rather you find out the pairings on your own since I don't want to give the wrong idea? It'll make sense why if I ever post the story.

 _Summary: "It's been ten years and it still haunts me…" Ten years ago Shade met the Soleil twins Fine and Rein…ten years ago Rein committed suicide…To this day Shade, Fine, and their friends believe if they had listened to Rein on that day this would not have happened. They are given the chance to fix their mistake from back then; however, their past selves will only have a vague feeling of what is supposed to happen. Will things really be different this time around, or will the past repeat itself?_

Title: ** **Rein and I****

Genres: Family/Drama/Comedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Fine's mother died giving birth to her baby sister Rein. Fine now has the responsibility of acting as the "mom" of the house. Fine believes she is being forced to sacrifice her childhood all because of her stupid baby sister. Fine has to take care of Rein while trying to love her despite all the grief she is causing Fine.

 _ _Based off of__ ** _Aka-chan to Boku._** _ _Also Fine is the main character, but Rein is basically the driving force of this plot.__

Title: ****Just a Secondary Character****

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairing(s): Fine/Shade, (one-sided) Rein/Shade, Rein/Eclipse

Summary: "In a story the heroine and hero are supposed to fall in love after overcoming some hardship, like the secondary characters trying to sabotage their love. I was always with Shade, I sat next to him, we were best friends, and I…fell in love with him. I thought I was the heroine in the story, but I was actually a secondary character, the real heroine…was my sister Fine. I was never the heroine in this story…I'll always be stuck as the secondary character…"

Title: ****We're Parents Whether You like It or Not!****

Genre: Family/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Rein/Bright, Fine/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: Rein gets drunk while going to a club with friends and gets pregnant by a spoiled rich guy Shade Nocte! Shade, his mother, and sister refuse to acknowledge her or her child! Unfortunately for them Shade's father insists that he take responsibility and has Rein move in with them. AU

Title: ****Matchmaker!****

Genre: Romance/Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Rein/Toma, Some Fine/Shade

Summary: Ava wants to know how her parents fell in love, but Rein and Toma refuse to say! Ava gets a clue from her Aunt Fine that they fell in love when they both attending Wonder Academy so Ava manages to go back in time. When she arrives however, she sees her parents have no interest in each other! Worried for her and her siblings' existences she decides to play matchmaker!

 _ _I don't even remember how I started shipping Rein and Toma, but it's too late to save my soul from this sin.__

Title: ****The Black Crystal Queen****

Genre: Fantasy/Drama/Romance

Pairing(s): Edward/Swan, Toma/Rein /Shade, Bright/Fine

Summary: Using the powers of the Black Crystal King Edward took over Toma's body and mind, corrupting him. But what's a king without a queen? A ring that has a portion of Swan's (Edward's deceased lover's) soul was corrupted with the black crystal power as well. Now Toma and Edward look for a girl worthy of binding souls with Swan and becoming the next Black Crystal Queen. Who would be the unfortunate victim? Why…none other than Princess Rein.

Title: **The Scientist Next Door (title subject to change)**

Genre: Sci-fi/Friendship/Comedy/Romance

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein/Eclipse, Fine/Bright, Elsa/Truth

Summary: Rein is a science loving girl. One day she decides she would try her hand at making an artificial human, she was successful, but it occurred to her later that perhaps that wasn't the best idea. She lives alone and people already consider her a dangerous mad scientist what would they think of her now that she's made an artificial human!? So begins Rein's days as she tries to pass off her creation "Eclipse" as her brother while trying to prove to the townspeople that she doesn't mean any harm.

Title: **A Shadow's Love Song**

Genre: Supernatural/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Various (Shade, Eclipse, Toma, etc.), Fine/Bright, Edward/Swan/Acrux

Summary: Swan was a woman beloved by all; no one was immune to her charms, not the devil king, not even god. During her time Swan seduced countless demons and angels to her beck and call before choosing whether to be by the devil king's side or god's side, however…in the end she was to choose no side as her life was cut shorter than anticipated. Centuries later a young lady named Rein seems to carry the blood of Swan within her and the demons and angels who believe they have been forcefully tied to Swan are after Rein's life. Rein must now learn more about her ancestor and her abilities to control demons and angels in order to protect herself…

 _Inspired by Makai Ouji the name of the fanfic is also taken from the ending song's title._

Title: **Our Home**

Genre: Family/Romance

Pairing(s): (Major) Shade/Rein, (Minor) Fine/Bright, Malia/Jericho, Elsa/Truth

Summary: Shade's father disappears without a word only leaving a million dollar debt to Shade. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately) for him he meets Rein, a wealthy CEO, who says she'll pay off his debt only if he agrees to marry her and help keep her reputation in tact by lying to the public about her pregnancy by claiming the child as his own. Shade reluctantly agrees and now must deal with a loveless marriage and taking care of a baby while his flirtatious "wife" continues to work as a CEO (and perhaps flirt with other men behind his back). Will Shade be able to make this new life of his a good one?

Title: **Wedding Cake**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing(s): Bright/Fine

Summary: Fine insisted on having the largest wedding cake made for her and Bright's wedding.

 _You can't tell me that Fine wouldn't have the largest wedding cake. Save me a slice Fine._

Title: **Flustered**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein

Summary: Once they started dating Rein quickly found out that Shade enjoys teasing, but can't handle being teased back.

Title: **The Queen of a Lovely Kingdom**

Genre: Family/Friendship/Romance

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein, (implied) Fine/Bright

Summary: Before officially ascending as the Queen of the Sunny Kingdom Rein reminisces about past events as she walks around the lovely kingdom she would soon be ruling.

Title: **Girl of My Dreams**

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein

Summary: Shade makes a contract with a demon in order to get his dream girl. "So where is she?" "She's right here, you've been calling me Rein this entire time, but you can call me the 'Girl of your Dreams' from now on."

Title: **She Belongs With Me**

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Toma/Rein/Shade

Summary: "I love Rein." When Toma called Shade out, Shade didn't expect to hear this of all things. "And…why are you telling me this?" "I know you like her too as much as you try to deny it. Look you're a good friend of mine and you've known her longer than I have so…I'm giving you by the end of today to confess to Rein, if you don't then tomorrow I will tell her how I feel." Toma has given Shade a time limit. Will he confess to Rein or continue to deny his feelings and let Toma steal her away?

 _I plan this to be either a long one-shot or a three chapter story._

Title: **Walking Home Alone**

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Mirlo is absent from school so Rein is tasked with giving her the work that she missed in class that day and her graded test. Since Rein only ever walks home with Mirlo so today she walks alone giving her time to think and contemplate about various things, including contemplating Mirlo's hatred of raisin bread.

 _This is going to be a one-shot, a kind of silly one-shot._

Title: **Our Princess**

Genre: Fantasy/Romance /Adventure

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Fine/Bright

Summary: One day four people calling themselves the "Great Diamond Knights" came to the Mysterious Star in search of their missing princess. Once they arrive to the Sunny Kingdom they spot Rein and claim her to be the missing princess. However, Rein, her family, and friends are sure she's not the missing princess since she's always been at the Mysterious Star. They thought that would be the end of it and the knights would peacefully leave, but they decided to force themselves into the Sunny Palace and refuse to leave until Rein remembers "who she really is" and comes with them!

Title: **Could Be The One**

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Fine/Bright, Fango/Elizabetta, Pastel/Mirlo, Auler/Altezza

Summary: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single woman in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a husband." In the Sunny Kingdom a man's only hope for a good future depended on how rich of a woman they could marry. When wealthy Miss Fine moves into the town where Shade and his family lives Shade's father sees an opportunity to find his sons a respectable and rich wife. Shade's not as thrilled at the idea as his family and he begins to detest the idea more once Fine's insufferable sister Miss Rein arrives. Shade wants true love, not a good yet loveless future, but will he realize that perhaps Rein may just be the one for him?

 _Inspired by Pride and Prejudice, but unlike Pride and Prejudice this story takes place in a matriarchy rather than a patriarchy, therefore the gender roles are switched._

Title: **A Splash of Color**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade

Summary: Shade was expected to be a normal student who did all his work, an intelligent student who followed the dress code and his predetermined future or else the town council would do "something". But most importantly he could never, ever, enter the little blue house, the only colorful house in his black and white town. But one day Shade gets tired of the normal routine and goes inside the little blue house…

 _I'm smiling as I type out this summary, but on the inside I am already suffering._

Title: **Rolling Girl**

Genre: Tragedy/Angst

Pairing(s): (Slight) Shade/Rein

Summary: "One more time, one more time, please just let me roll for another day!" Rein was always bullied in her class and treated poorly by her family. Despite how much it hurts her she continues to roll through the day, hoping that one day things would change, but… "One more time? Stop it's fine. Aren't you getting tired of doing this?"

 _Inspired by the Vocaloid song Rolling Girl._

Title: **Liars Academy**

Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Eh, depends on how the story goes.

Summary: Liars Academy, a high class school for gifted children, all whom have no recollection of how they got there. Waking up in a cell-like dorm room each child soon finds that they must become part of the Headmaster's game or be killed on the spot…now let me ask you this…"Are you one of us?"

Title: **To Tame a Princess**

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Fine/Bright

Summary: Rein and Fine are known as the most un-princess-like princesses since the creation of the Mysterious Star….but they're also the heiresses to the star's most powerful kingdom. The Moon Kingdom and Jewelry Kingdom are desperate for more power on the star so they agree to arranged marriages. Bright is forced to marry Fine while Shade is forced to marry Rein. Bright seems to enjoy his time with the un-princess-like Fine, but Shade seems determined to "tame" the un-princess-like Rein. Will he succeed in taming Rein or will he find himself being tamed?

Title: **High Society (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Drama/Romance/Family

Pairing(s): Rein/Various (Shade, Eclipse, Fango, Auler, Edward), Fine/Bright, Elsa/Truth

Summary: Rein's father remarries and she gains a stepmother, stepsister, and a new life in high society. Rein must learn to adapt to her new life in high society, but now that she has to worry about her reputation, Elizabetta and her clique trying to ruin her life, and a stepsister who wants nothing to do with her, will she be able to?

 _I will always want Fine and Rein to have a sisterly, loving relationship, but this summary is before proper character development. Fine and Rein will get along and have that wonderful sisterly bond as the story progresses mark my words. Mark. My. Words._

Title: **Recall**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Pairing(s): Rein/Various, Other Various Pairings

Summary: Waking up the one day the only thing she can recall is her name. Her name is Rein, but…why can't she remember anything else? But as if that wasn't enough once Rein seems to become adjusted to her life she wakes up only to find things are completely different once again almost as if she's living another life entirely different form the last…Which one of her countless lives is her real life?

 _Inspired by_ _ **Amnesia: Memories**_ _. Depending on who Rein is paired with during the stories depends on who the other characters are paired with or if they remain single. I hope that made sense._

Title: **Mysterious Guardian (SYOC)**

Genre: Fantasy/Supernatural/Drama/Tragedy/Romance

Pairing(s): To be determined

Summary: Fushigi Boshi is a card game where players fight against each other with their "Guardians". Some Guardian Keepers have gotten special "Mystery Guardians" and are given an opportunity to make their wish a reality. "Fight and defeat other Mystery Keepers and become a Wonder Royal to obtain your wish." But what happens if you cannot become a Wonder Royal? What happens to your wish then?

 _For those of you who have no idea what a SYOC story is it's a "Submit Your Own Character" story. I need a lot of OCs for this and even though I could make my own I think this would be more interesting with OCs from people in this fandom. I'll make a separate story with information on how to participate and more detailed information if you're all interested._

Title: **Cursed Twins (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Tragedy/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Rein/?, Fine/?, Elsa/Truth

Summary: Rein La Angevine and Fine La Angevine each contract with a demon, Fine to help the Gaian Empire and Rein to destroy the Gaian Empire. However each has the same reason for fighting "I fight…for my sister's happiness!" Two sisters, two demons, two paths, the same reason for fighting, but only one may achieve glory.

 _Based on Code Geass. This story will also have a lot of OCs._

Title: **~Knighthood~ (Subject to Change)**

Genre: Friendship/Comedy/Romance

Pairing(s): Rein/Shade, Rein/OCs, Bright/Fine/Shade

Summary: There was a time when Princess Rein was almost kidnapped, worried for their daughters' safety the Truth and Elsa assigned them each protectors. Fine, however, insisted that she could get enough protection by hanging around her friends so Fine was allowed to merely travel around with her friends. When Rein wanted this too, however, her parents refused. As consolation though, Rein was assigned knights close to her in age. Given no other choice, Rein attempts to befriend her knights as she longs for companionship.

Title: **Give Me a Kiss, Whimsical Rein**

Genres: Romance/Drama/Supernatural

Pairing(s): Shade/Rein/Toma, Fine/Bright

Summary: Rein is a girl born with the powers of both her Esper Father and Witch Mother, a rarity. However Rein is rather whimsical and does not hide her powers as she is told and therefore her family moves around a lot. However, in her new town she makes two interesting friends that form her desire to hide her powers, but she finds it's more difficult than she thought!

Title: **Day to Day**

Genre: Friendship/Comedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Fine and Rein are twins who are polar opposites. Fine is a tomboy who loves eating tasty food while Rein is considered to be a girly girl who is more interested in fashion than sports. They're friends with two other interesting people whose personalities all seem to clash yet despite that they all seem to be good friends.

 _Centered on friendship similar to Star Gazer, but this one will be more light hearted._

Title: **Strange Occurrences of an Unpopular Girl**

Genre: Supernatural/Mystery

Pairing(s): Undecided

Summary: The "Strange Occurrences Club" wants to find out the mysteries surrounding this world. However, once strange occurrences begin happening in their Academy they start to investigate and Club President Fine realizes that they all seem to be happening due to the whims of an unpopular girl named Rein.

 _ _*.*.*.*__

 _ **Twin Princess Project**_

 _ _These are 100% getting posted since they're part of the TPP, but I'm not going to post them all at once since I feel that'd be overkill. I'll post them in between writing new chapters for the main TPP story.__

Title: ****20 Reasons Why Uncle Rumor is the Best****

Genre: Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): None (Unless you see the similarities in Rumor and some other character showing who would be the perfect husband for Rein /wink wink)

Summary: "When I grow up I wanna marry someone just like you Uncle Rumor!" "Kid, I'm actually the worst; do NOT marry someone like me." Rein wants to marry someone like her Uncle Rumor; Rumor thinks that's a bad idea. Rein decides to list all the good things about her uncle that she wants in her future husband to prove to Rumor that he's actually the best. (One-shot)

Title: ****The Twin Princes of the Sunny Kingdom****

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship/Comedy

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Prince Truth and Prince Rumor are twins from the Sunny Kingdom. The two are known as "The-Most-Un-Prince-Like Princes since the creation of the Mysterious Star". One day when Rumor and Truth get tired of their lessons they decide to sneak away and travel the Mysterious Star!

Title: ****The Twin Princes' Diary****

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Friendship

Pairing(s): Truth/Elsa, Moon Malia/Jericho, Camelia/Aaron, a lot more my guy

Summary: Fine and Rein find an old diary written by Truth and Rumor about their time at Wonder Academy. While reading it they find out things they never knew about their parents, their friends' parents, and all the crazy hijinks Truth and Rumor started!

 _ _I tried writing this before and it all went terribly for multiple reasons, one being the files where lost and I will be eternally salty about it. But let's try again! This one will be rewritten upon completion of The Twin Princes of the Sunny Kingdom.__

Title: ****Like Father Like Daughter****

Genre: Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Truth/Elsa

Summary: "Rein is actually a mini female you." "No she's not." "That's a lie and you know it! Do you need me to list the similarities!?" Truth doesn't believe he and Rein are much alike aside from looks. Rumor decides to give him a long list of why they are the same. And maybe embarrass him a little (a lot) while doing so. (One-shot)

Title: ****Like Mother Like Daughter****

Genre: Family/Comedy

Pairing(s): Truth/Elsa

Summary: "I knew Fine got your looks, but I never expected her to get your personality as well!" "Oh, we aren't that alike." "You two are more alike than you believe sister." Elsa's brother Oswald decides to point out the similarities between Fine and Elsa. And perhaps accidently embarrassing her in the process. (One-shot)

 _ _In Oswald's case he actually does embarrass Elsa on accident, in Rumor's case you bet he's doing it on purpose. What an asshole XD__

Title: ****Just Once****

Genre: Family

Pairing(s): None

Summary: King True died before being able to meet his grandchildren Fine and Rein. Before he died he wished "Just once, I would like to meet my grandchildren." Once restored, the Prominence decides to grant his wish and gives him just one day to live again and talk to Fine and Rein. (One-shot)

 _Title:_ ** **Just Get Together Already!****

Genre: Romance/Humor/Family

Pairing(s): Elsa/Truth, Rumor/Nier

Summary: It was obvious to everyone that Truth loves Elsa and Elsa loves Truth…obvious to everyone except the two in question. Rumor had enough of waiting for them to finally come out and admit they love each other so he takes matters into his own hands…

 _I headcanon that Rumor is the main reason Elsa and Truth got together because the two were so obviously lovey-dovey even before they got together and Rumor couldn't handle it anymore, hoping that if they started dating they would go on dates somewhere far, far away from his field of vision._

Title: **Please Get Together Already!**

Genre: Romance/Humor/Family

Pairing(s): Fine/Bright, Shade/Rein

Summary: Bright likes Fine and Fine likes Bright, but neither says anything in fear of rejection. Shade attempts to gently encourage Bright to ask out Fine while Rein has gotten tired of waiting for the two to admit their feelings so she takes matters into her own hands…

 _*slams fists onto the table* More Bright/Fine! More Bright/Fine! This is sort of a sequel to_ _ **"Just Get Together Already!"**_ _Both titles are from the point of views of Truth and Fine's respective twins. Rumor being harsher probably thinking "just start dating already like holy shit we're all (I'm) tired of your will they won't they bullshit!" while Rein is like "it's obvious you two like each other please do yourselves (and everyone else) a favor and start dating!"_

Title: **Star Drops**

Genre: Family

Pairing(s): None

Summary: Elsa, Nier, Lie, and Fine all leave on a vacation for the four of them as Rein got sick at the last minute. Rumor and Truth dedicate their time to helping Rein feel better and doing what she wants to do once she gets better.

 _This will include eight chapters._

Title: **The History of the Sunny Kingdom**

Genre: Fantasy/Family

Pairing(s): Various OC/OC pairings, Grace/Naginyo

Summary: The Sunny Kingdom is the most powerful kingdom in all the Mysterious Star. But wouldn't you like to know where they got all this power? How they achieved it? Wouldn't you like to know the stories of Fine and Rein's ancestors?

 _As the title and summary implies this will be a collection of stories about Fine and Rein's ancestors and my personal headcanons about the Sunny Kingdom._

Title: _**Lullaby of the Sun**_

Genre: Family/Romance

Pairing(s): Lottie/True, Truth/Elsa, Rein/Shade

Summary: There is a lullaby passed down to the future rulers of the Sunny Kingdom. Truth recalls when his mother Lottie sang it to him, Truth then sings it to Rein, and now Rein sings it to herself as she awaits the arrival of her and Shade's children.

 _This will include three chapters. The first chapter focuses on Lottie, True, and Truth. The next chapter focuses on Truth, Elsa, and Rein. The final chapter focuses on Shade and a pregnant Rein._

Title: **My Dear Friend**

Genre: Friendship

Pairing(s): None

Summary: When Rein was younger she took care of an injured bird she called Piko. Ever since then Piko has been coming to visit Rein. Rein considers Piko to be a dear friend of hers. Today Rein decides to spend the whole day with Piko.

 _ _*.*.*.*__

 _ _And finally the order of which of my on-going stories takes priority in my writing. Stories not mentioned are either on hiatus or they're part of a larger series that I will work on at its own special pace.__

 _Rein and the Great Sea Kingdom_

 _(TPP) The Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star_

 _Blank Heart_

 _Lazy Mangaka_

 _The Peculiar Case of Rein Nightingale_

 _Dear Rumor_

 _Star Gazer_

 _She's Mine!_

 _À La Belle Étoile_

 _*.*.*.*_

 _Raine: So that's that!_


End file.
